


Похитители душ, или Лекарство от скуки

by Klea_Strix



Series: Некромагия [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brutal Murder, Dark Humor, Detectives, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Necromancy, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Ritual Murder, Temporary Character Death, Thriller, murder investigation, necromagic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: В Хогвартсе и за год до поступления гриффиндорского трио не было скучно: канун Дня Всех Святых ознаменовался ритуальной смертью четырех учеников. Кто их убил, как и почему? Ответы на эти вопросы ищут многие, но не у всех есть возможность их получить…





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это приквел к "На лезвии ножа". Родился из отыгрыша к ролевой игре-словеске, которая и породила Оливьера и его семейство. Писалась довольно давно, поэтому может где-то не совпадать в канонических деталях.

Давно уже существовала теория, что Хогвартс вполне себе живое существо. Это было легко представить, учитывая все эти движущиеся лестницы, привидения, живые портреты, появляющиеся и исчезающие комнаты. Оливьер же, как любой некромаг, мог утверждать это почти со стопроцентной уверенностью. Но были у него подозрения, что Хогвартс не просто живое, но и разумное существо. Если принять это за аксиому, то тогда многое необъяснимое становилось понятным и даже логичным. Как любой думающий индивидуум, замок не любил скуки. Этим Оливьер объяснял все происходящие в школе непонятные события. Замок словно сам провоцировал живущих здесь на несколько неадекватные поступки, а потом развлекался, наблюдая за происходящим. Более того, Хогвартс был еще и довольно эмоциональным существом и имел своих любимчиков и парий...

Оливьер Вилманту с чистой совестью полагал, что не относится ни к одной из этих категорий. Любимчиком он не был: во всяком случае, никаких неожиданностей с ним в замке не случалось. Отношение к нему этого древнего существа юноша для себя определял, как «любопытствующую безмятежность». А вот реакция на него людей была еще более противоречива. Потомок древнего и уникального в своих талантах рода, чьи сыновья на протяжении уже почти четырех столетий время от времени посещали эту школу магии и колдовства, Оливьер появился здесь с вполне определенной репутацией. Но надо отдать ему должное, он сделал все, чтобы ее разрушить.

Все его предшественники учились в Слизерине, тогда как мальчик с легкой подачи Шляпы угодил в Рейвенкло. Вилманту всегда рисовались окружающим суровыми, молчаливыми, тяжелыми в общении темными магами. Оливьер же был легок на подъем, имел острый ум и прекрасное чувство юмора, умел завести не только нужные, но и приятные знакомства и вообще создавал вид приятного во всех отношениях юноши. Особенно если привыкнуть к его внешнему виду. Более того, его двумя самыми близкими друзьями-приятелями выступали представители двух конкурирующих, если не сказать враждующих, факультетов.

Алекс Гвинтс во всех отношениях был истинным гриффиндорцем. Немного шумный, излишне активный и неимоверно любопытный он был любимчиком очень многих. И дело было не в том, что этот парнишка был одним из лучших загонщиков красно-золотой команды, хотя это добавляло популярности – Алекс был неистребимым оптимистом, каких еще поискать нужно.

Влад Хайзен в свою очередь был полной противоположностью магглорожденному Алексу. Его род насчитывал несколько десятков поколений чистокровных магов, поэтому никто не удивился, когда мальчик попал в Слизерин. Учеником он был неплохим, но довольно ленивым, чтобы зарабатывать славу отличника. Квиддич он ненавидел, зато любил презираемую многими Историю Магии.

Даже внешне они были настолько непохожи, что их ничего не могло связать вместе, кроме дружбы с Оливьером. Влад – высок, по аристократически тонок, и по общему мнению являл собой чуть ли ни классический образ графа Дракулы, — с коим по слухам состоял в родстве, — если бы не русые волосы до плеч да изящные очки, из-за которых на мир смотрели умные карие глаза. Алекс же носил черный «ежик» на голове, который вместе с темно-зелеными глазами и носом с горбинкой, предавал ему необычный и слегка хулиганистый вид, что вкупе с легкостью характера неимоверно импонировало представительницам прекрасного пола всех возрастов. На фоне тонкого уже седовласого Оливьера с его черными глазами, выдававшими в нем потомственного некромага, они смотрелись еще более выигрышно.

Казалось между ними нет и не может быть ничего общего, но это было далеко не так: каждый из них практически идеально дополнял двух других. Именно этим объяснялось общее снисхождение к их теплой дружбе. Кроме того у них троих общее качество – они любили книги. Более увлеченных читателей было трудно сыскать во всем Хогвартсе. За ними с первого курса закрепилась слава «любимчиков мадам Пинс», хранителя хогвартской библиотеки. Посему это было то самое место, где все межфакультетские распри оставались за дверью, и юноши с увлечением могли утолять свое любопытство, попутно не прекращая общения друг с другом.

Книги были одним из самых главных богатств этой магической школы, правда понимали это далеко не все и не всегда. Но у рейвенкловцев не зря держалась репутация самых знающих и умных. Стоило только посмотреть на их факультетскую библиотеку, чтобы понять откуда что берется. Гостиная этого Дома представляла собой большую комнату в спокойных сине-серебряных тонах. Смотрелась она богато, но при этом уютно — идеальное место для отдыха. Но главным украшением этого помещения были стеллажи до потолка с рядами книг. Высокие стремянки служили подспорьем в поисках нужной литературы, а некоторым — и местом для спокойного чтения. Во всяком случае, тут часто можно было застать какого-нибудь ученика с увлеченным видом листающего толстый талмуд, удобно устроившегося на самом верху лестницы, подобно талисману своего факультета. Но даже такие объемы книг не подавляли. Может все дело в том, что воздух во всей башне был всегда свежим, словно сразу после грозы. Правда, было неизвестно, кого благодарить за это. Рейвенкловцам было приятно считать, что к этому заклинанию приложила руку сама основательница.

Оливьер любил проводить вечера в гостиной, среди собратьев. Этого общества ему часто не хватало дома, где кроме как с портретом деда и пообщаться было не с кем. Тут же всегда царила легкая атмосфера студенческого веселья: легкие разговоры, научные и не слишком споры, подшучивания над приятелями и, конечно же, флирт. Устроившись в своем любимом кресле, Оливьер с интересом наблюдал за этими человеческими играми. Вон Эшен и Питер, два квиддичных стратега, с интересом выслушивают Лидию, невысокую третьекурсницу, которая первый год играет в команде, но при этом уже считается лучшим аналитиком. Ради победы своего Дома можно унять мужскую гордость взрослых молодых людей и выслушать разумную критику – что же, доводы разума должны преобладать над эмоциями. Хотя и их тут предостаточно, посмотреть, например, на Пенелопу, что с подружкой строят глазки пылкому темнокожему Ашену — кошечки за лето наточили свои коготки и теперь пробуют свои силы на всех окружающих.

Кстати, о котах. Один такой здоровый и пушистый развалился на коврике у камина и недобро поглядывает на Оливьера. Этот фамилиар, принадлежащий его соседу по комнате, явно имел магические корни, а посему не слишком жаловал потомственного некромага. Чего не скажешь о его хозяине, Найз любил веселиться за счет Вилманту, поэтому первое, что слышали первокурсники, так это старую байку про зомби, которые населяют здешние подземелья. Так что первые пару недель малышня буквально шарахалась от Оливьера, боясь, что их может постичь та же участь за любые провинности. Старосты часто беззастенчиво использовали эту страшную сказку, чтобы навести порядок среди непослушных воронят.

Оливьер был не против такого положения вещей. В конце концов, можно было либо переживать по этому поводу, либо воспринимать как забавную шутку. Зато это «особое положение» давало ему возможность в свою очередь рассчитывать на какие-то поблажки. Его исчезновения в Запретном Лесу или полуночные посиделки в библиотеке уже никого не смущали и не вызывали никакой реакции, кроме равнодушия. Правда, иногда и ему приходилось идти навстречу префекту, когда тот обращался с какой-нибудь замысловатой просьбой. Вот и сейчас, увидев направляющегося к нему Джеймса Эшера, Оливьер почувствовал, что это как раз один из таких случаев.

— Привет, как твои дела? — поприветствовал его Джеймс.

— Потихоньку, — осторожно ответил Оливьер.

— Какие планы на Хэллоуин?

— А какие у меня могут быть планы? Схожу на Пир, проболтаюсь в библиотеке, сотворю пару зомби и со спокойной душой лягу спать.

— Смешно, — еле улыбнулся Эшер. — А про Маскарад ты слышал?

— Ну, ходили такие слухи, — пожал плечами Вилманту.

— Считай уже не слухи. Вечером объявят на ужине. Префектов хотят припахать к украшению зала, а у меня и без того забот полон рот. Не заменишь?

— Я вообще не хотел на него идти.

— Брось. Не все же тебе среди книг киснуть. Пригласи девчонку, потанцуй с ней, все какое-то развлечение.

— И кого по-своему я должен пригласить? – поинтересовался юноша.

— Да хоть Фрейю, она девчонка веселая, скучать тебе не даст. Или новенькую, вы же вроде сдружились.

— Да, они обе неплохие ведьмы, но я…

— Слушай, ты не стал префектом только потому, что пока по возрасту не подходишь, но моя бы воля… давно бы на тебя все сбагрил. Быть старостой, конечно, почетно, но слишком хлопотно. Мне научный проект до ума доводить надо, и к сдаче заключительных экзаменов готовиться. Так что принимай бразды правления и не выпендривайся. В общем, ты все понял?

Оливьер только и мог, что вздохнуть. У него были совсем другие планы на праздничный вечер. Нет, зомби конечно в его программе не значились, но вот еще один поход в Запретную секцию… Его сожаления были прерваны появлением невысокой брюнетки с восточной внешностью и вполне западным именем Алиса.

— Чего такой грустный?

— Да нагрузили общественными обязанностями, — пожаловался юноша.

— Нагрузили? — переспросила Алиса, явно не понимая о чем речь.

— Ну, озаботили, осчастливили, короче поручили кое-что сделать.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы разговариваем на разных языках, хотя оба учили английский. Откуда вы берете всякие жаргонные словечки, вроде все маги?

— Ну, мы же не все чистокровные, — усмехнулся Оливьер и завернул фразу вполне в духе профессора Фаркинсона, преподавателя маггловедения: — Можно сказать это показательный фактор влияния магглорожденных на магическую речевую культуру.

Ребята оба рассмеялись довольные собой. Но Алиса не забыла, с чего начался разговор, и она продолжила допытываться:

— Так чем тебя «нагрузили»?

— Ты про бал-маскарад уже слышала? – поинтересовался Оливьер.

— Про какой бал? – не поняла Алиса, и юноше пришлось пояснять.

— На Хэллоуин директор решил устроить Маскарад. Об это объявят на сегодняшнем ужине.

— Объясни мне, пожалуйста, как так выходит, что объявления еще не было, а все в курсе?

— Знаешь, как принято говорить в Хогвартсе? «Это большой секрет, поэтому все об этом знают». Можно сказать, это такая своеобразная магия местного масштаба.

— Ясно. Но что плохого в бале?

— В самом бале ничего. Просто меня «попросили» помочь в его благоустройстве.

— Тебя?

— Вообще-то этим должны заниматься префекты, но Эшер плавно передал все обязанности мне «по наследству».

— Почему «по наследству»?

— Считает, что я стану следующим парнем со значком старосты.

— А он прав. Ты – лучшая кандидатура. Даже я, пробыв всего ничего в Доме, поняла это.

— Почему ты так решила?

— Ну, посмотри, тебя все слушают, ты беспристрастен в спорах, а посему сколько раз ты выступал в качестве рефери? Порядок наводить умеешь как никто, да и конфликты гасишь получше декана. Малышня тебя побаивается, старшие уважают, многие учителя любят.

— Не все, — возразил ей Оливьер. — Есть еще Снейп и МакГонагалл.

— Ты говоришь ерунду. Поверь, мне со стороны виднее. МакГонагалл тебя уважает. Когда мы с ней говорили после уроков, она сама сказала, что я могу обратиться к тебе, если у меня вдруг возникнут вопросы. Сейчас… «Мистер Вилманту очень трудолюбивый и знающий студент».

— Она так сказала? – засомневался юноша.

— Дословно. А Снейп… При всей своей строгости он ценит тех, кто разбирается в его предмете, а не просто бездумно следует написанному в учебнике. Я не разу еще не слышала, как он критикует твои работы.

— Ты еще мало знакома с ним.

— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не щадит никого. Может только за исключением слизеринцев. А тебя он приводил в пример Алексу. Можешь у него сам спросить.

— Правда?

— Да. Сказал что-то вроде того, что ему не мешало бы взять пример с приятеля, а не бездумно стучать по бладжеру.

— Странно, — пожал плечами юноша, не ожидавший таких откровений. — Ладно, будем считать, что сам накаркал. Ну, раз уж мне не отвертеться от бала, то подаришь мне один танец?

— И даже не один, - рассмеялась Алиса. На этом разговор плавно увял. Они сидели рядом - девушка углубившись в книгу, а Оливьер задумавшись о тяжелом начале учебного года.

***

Если послушать Леонардо, который удрал из Хогвартса задолго до появления в нем младшего брата, то можно было сделать вывод, что школе всегда что-то происходило. Но Оливьеру начинало казаться, что этот год переплюнет все, что были прежде. Странности начались буквально с первого сентября. Для начала в Хогвартсе появились несколько новичков. Обычно маги не любят менять учебные заведения, так как каждое из них обладает свои уникальным набором достоинств и знаний. К тому же все школы были пансионного типа, а значит, даже если что-то менялось в жизни родителей, и они переезжали на другое место жительство, детей это не задевало. А тут новенькие — две взрослых девушки и обе попадают в Рейвенкло.

С одной все было более или менее ясно. Алиса Вайлетт приехала с родителями из Индии, так как семья перебралась на историческую родину с целью дать дочери европейское магическое образование. Умная веселая девушка обладала талантом ладить со всеми, с кем бы ни свела ее судьба. Первым ее знакомым оказался Алекс, который не преминул познакомить новенькую с лучшим другом. Так получилось, что они стали проводить много времени вместе. Правда больше на улице, чем в библиотеке – Алиса не слишком любила закрытые пространства, и замок, казалось, ее несколько угнетал. Зато любые знания она впитывала легко, как собственно и манеру поведения, и вскоре уже ничем не отличалась от своих сокурсников.

Второй новенькой была «снежная королева» из Друмстранга – Корделия Санти, девушка шестнадцати лет, высокая, стройная… холодная. Все, что о ней было известно, это то, что она находилась под опекой Министерства, так как ее мать отсиживала свой срок в Азкабане за убийство собственного мужа. Дамблдор принял девушку в школе и без сортировки направил ее в Рейвенкло. Говорили, что об этом просил его директор Друмстранга Игорь Каркаров. Девушке нельзя было отказать в интеллекте, но только общее мнение гласило, что ей самое место в Слизерине. Может, чувствуя такое отношение, а может по причине своего скрытного характера, но Корделия держалась очень обособленно, мало разговаривала и вообще всем своим видом показывала, что ее лучше оставить в покое. В данном случае, окружающие с удовольствием пошли ей навстречу.

Но в нынешнем году это были не все новые лица в Хогвартсе. Все были удивлены, когда за учительским столом место преподавателя ЗОТС занял некий Альберт Синклер. Директор поспешил сообщить, что профессор Рейкпик, оказывается, покинула свой пост. Ее заменил бывший выпускник Хогвартса, а так же бывший аврор, бывший министерский чиновник и еще много кто бывший. Судя по не слишком довольному лицу слизеринского декана, это был не самый лучший выбор директора. Хотя как преподаватель Синклер умел заинтересовать учеников в своем предмете и дать необходимые знания, но его острый и злой язык не щадил никого. Более того, новоявленный профессор сам провоцировал скандалы, ссоры и стычки, словно без этого ему тяжело было ощущать себя комфортно. За это он также не взыскал большой популярности, но его уроки все равно проходили увлекательно. Это позволило ученикам смириться с столь несносным характером профессора. Хотя Снейпа они терпели гораздо дольше.

Эти приобретения Хогвартс принял с распростертыми объятиями, понимая, что скучать они ему не дадут. И, правда, начиная с сентября тут становилось все веселее. Что-то темное приближалось к замку. Нигде уже не было так спокойно и безмятежно, как раньше. Запретный Лес стал по-настоящему запретным: ученикам теперь туда не было хода, только с разрешения и в сопровождении преподавателей. Хагрид жаловался, что лес наводнили разные темномагические существа, что фестралы беспокоятся, а аромантулы путают друзей и еду. Неспокойно было не только на суше, но и в озере.

Малыши, прибывшие в школу впервые, обычно доставлялись к замку на лодках. Это было прекрасное зрелище – освещенное всеми огнями величественное здание старейшего магического учебного заведения, возвышающееся над водяной гладью. Оливьер помнил свое первое впечатление от Хогвартса, и оно до сих пор было довольно сильным. Правда, на него не нападали озерные русалки и не пытались утащить на дно, как случилось с одной из первоклашек в этот раз. Вместо сортировки и праздничного ужина бедняжка угодила в лазарет. Еще несколько человек обживали больничные койки, рядом с ней — разозленный своей неудачей водный народ залил холодной водой легкие суденышки, и дети замерзли и простыли, а больше всего были напуганы.

Но и на этом неприятности не кончились. Не успел пролететь сентябрь, как новая напасть случилась в Хогвартсе: обвалились аж две трибуны на квиддичном поле. При ближайшем рассмотрении виновниками несчастья стали непонятно откуда взявшиеся в таком количестве нюхлеры, маленькие зверьки-землеройки. Этих забавных малышей Оливьер сотоварищи изучал еще в прошлом году. Их часто использовали маги для поиска кладов или потерянных вещей. Но в таком количестве их раньше никто не встречал, тем более нельзя было ожидать, что они подкопают фундамент тяжелых башен. Полю тоже досталось, оно теперь напоминало скорее огород, чем спортивную арену. В связи с этим квиддич пришлось отложить, что негативно сказалось на школьной дисциплине: переизбыток энергии у игроков и болельщиков привел к тому, что спортивные баталии перетекли в коридорно-военные. Возобновилась агрессивная стадия факультетского соперничества. Чтобы хоть как-то взять происходящее под контроль учителя возобновили дуэльный клуб, а Синклер даже организовал для желающих уроки фехтования.

Только вроде все потихоньку успокоилось, но тут замок заполонили грызуны. Какие-то бесхвостые крысы сновали прямо под ногами и доводили женскую половину школы буквально до истерики. Доставалось и портретам. Те направили петицию директору с требованием предотвратить это смертоубийство. Единственным счастливым в этот момент существом была миссис Норрис, любимая кошка местного завхоза. Но остальные были на взводе. Дамблдору ни чего не оставалось, как устроить для учащихся общий выход в Хогсмид. Впервые вся школа, независимо от возраста и разрешения родителей, отправилась терроризировать близлежащую деревеньку. Все бы было неплохо, если бы старшекурсникам не вменили в обязанность приглядывать за своими младшими собратьями. Преподаватели же во главе с директором остались в Хогвартсе, заниматься устранением бегающей неприятности.

На фоне прошедших событий Дамблдор заявил, что детям нужно расслабиться, и нет лучше повода для этого, чем Хэллоуин. На этот раз решили не ограничиваться традиционным ужином, а устроить праздник по всем правилам маггловской культуры, то есть с карнавальными костюмами, пиршеством и даже вечеринкой. И так как времени на подготовку было немного, то первыми в качестве «принудительно-добровольных» помощников запрягли префектов, а те в свою очередь привлекли к этой почетной обязанности и некоторых из своих должников. Так Оливьер и оказался втянут в празднование, сам того не желая.

***

Всю неделю перед Днем Всех святых в школе стоял дикий сыр-бор: народ озаботился обретением костюмов. Тут уж каждый выкручивался, кто во что горазд. Кто-то срочно слал сов домой, кто-то тайком выбирался в Хогсмид, гении в трансфигурации подрабатывали оригинальными портными, переделывая старое и ненужное в ненужное новое. Домовики сбились с ног, чтобы приготовить достойный этого празднества ужин. Обязанность украсить Большой зал, гостиные и коридоры легла на плечи самих учеников, точнее префектов и иже с ними.

И вот наступило тридцать первое октября. Суета только увеличилась, все в нетерпении дожидались вечера. Ужин прошел как обычно пышно, но старшие классы ждали чего-то особенного. И вот Дамблдор попросил внимания и объявил, что через час ждет четвертые-седьмые курсы на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина. Малыши возмутились, но делать было нечего: им суждено было продолжить этот вечер в гостиных.

Пока остальные наводили марафет и заканчивали воплощать придуманные образы, некоторым из «добровольцев» пришлось превращать Большой обеденный зал в танцевальную площадку. Времени, как обычно не хватало, посему случайные зрители могли наблюдать сюрреалистическую картину: дементор скользил по залу и преображал часть тыкв в зеркальные дискотечные шары.

Оливьер не долго размышлял на тему костюма. Во-первых, у него все равно не было других интересных идей, если только отрастить крылья ангела, но они все равно у него получались черного цвета, ибо натуру не скроешь. Во-вторых, у него все равно не было соответствующего опыта в Маскарадах. Копденменор никогда не был особо гостеприимным местом, большие собрания там устраивались пару раз в столетие – по залам и коридорам родового замка Вилманту призраки и тени мертвых бродили чаще, чем кто-то из живых. Да и мало кто из их семьи отличался излишней общительностью — Леонардо был лишь исключением, подтверждающим правило. Оливьеру иногда было трудно играть в коммуникабельность, а такие шумные и многолюдные мероприятия он и вовсе не любил. Зал стал наполняться народом, и юноша предпочел спрятаться где-нибудь в темном уголке. Но не успел он занять свой наблюдательный пост, как на его плечо легла чья-то тяжелая рука.

— Дементор, — произнес над его ухом знакомый голос. — Странный выбор, мистер Вилманту. И не оригинальный.

— Не думаю, что большинство студентов, знает, что это такое. Кроме ваших студентов, конечно.

— Осторожнее, мистер Вилманту, — предупредил его Снейп, приподняв бровь. — Я могу подумать, что вы хотите на что-нибудь намекнуть.

Эти слова и это выражение лица обычно вызывало, если не панический страх, то предчувствие беды. Но накопившаяся усталость, раздражение и неловкость неожиданно дали о себе знать, и у Оливера вырвалось:

— Только на то, что приз за лучший костюм Хэллоуина, скорее всего, по праву достанется вам.

— Вы слишком много общаетесь с гриффиндорцами. Пять баллов с вас, мистер Вилманту, за дерзость учителю. И в наказание вы отправляетесь патрулировать коридоры. И чтобы я не видел ни пьяных студентов, ни целующихся парочек. Вам все понятно?

Рейвенкловец поднял глаза и с удивлением для себя отметил в темных глазах Хогвартской Чумы понимающую усмешку. И тут он впервые пожалел, что все же отказался от чести учиться в Слизерине. Довольный юноша быстро направился к выходу, но, сделав пару шагов, остановился и произнес тихое «спасибо», зная, что его голос будет услышан. Затем он по-тихому выскользнул из зала.

— Так-так. Мистер Вилманту покидает наше увеселительное мероприятие практически еще до его начала, — собственно, так сделал и Влад, незаметно появившись у Оливьера за спиной и сверля его мрачным взглядом поверх очков. — Странный выбор костюма, даже для некромага, —улыбнулся приятелю слизеринец.

— Соответствующий моему имиджу, — ответная улыбка возникала и пропала, как первый снег.

— Какие слова мы знаем! Теперь я знаю, чем ты занимаешься в своей библиотеке.

— Да, учу толковый словарь, — поддержал рейвенкловец шутку. — Уже дошел до буквы К.

— И что интересного ты почерпнул?

— Что слово «катастрофа» вполне соответствует тому, что сейчас будет происходить в Хогвартсе, — ответил Оливьер, намекая на предстоящий праздник.

— Согласен, — рассмеялся Влад. — И так как мне тоже претят подобные «мелкие радости школьной жизни», я вызываюсь составить тебе компанию. Не против? — Влад скрестил руки на груди и придавая своему лицу грозный неприступный вид «а-ля Снейп».

— Ну, у меня уважительная причина, — улыбнулся под своим капюшоном Оливьер. — Ваш декан назначил мне отработку. Но я буду рад, если ты присоединишься ко мне. А если бы у тебя был такой же костюм, то вместе мы составляли бы ужасающие зрелище для провинившихся студентов.

Влад оглядел свой костюм, вполне приличествующий дворянину восемнадцатого века, и заметил:

— Мы и так представляем ужасающее зрелище для студентов. Они наверняка подумают, что мы специально отлавливаем их по темным коридорам, чтобы содрать шкуру живьем для ужасающих пузырящихся зелий непонятного назначения. Все знают, что для таких микстур нужна кожа юных студентов Хогвартса… — Влад говорил, не меняясь в лице, словно не шутил, а рассказывал прописные истины

— Мне это неизвестно, — рассмеялся Оливьер. — Я их употребляю целиком.

Что-то не так было с его смехом — холодный, расчетливый, пустой, он странным эхом доносился из-под надвинутого на лицо капюшона. Три первокурсника Хаффлпаффа услышав это, быстро рванули по коридору в сторону своей гостиной.

— Ну что, откуда начнем? — спросил Вилманту своего попутчика.

Влад хрустнул суставами пальцев и зловеще улыбнулся.

— Прямо отсюда. Так сказать, зачистка местности от нарушителей. Если что, то трупы можно будет утопить в озере, — в руке у Влада появилась его палочка, длинная, черная, блестящая, с мрачным золотым орнаментом.

— Трупам мы найдем лучшее применение, — ответил потомственный некромаг и с тем же жутким смехом свернул в очередной коридор, где скрывались очередные нарушители, на этот раз с факультета его спутника.

— Ну что, господин Вилманту, продемонстрируете нам свои возможности?.. Только не переусердствуй и не попорть… кхм… кожный покров. Ведь тебе-то все равно, с оным труп или без, а мне еще зелья варить, — сказал Влад достаточно громко для того, чтобы слова отчетливо слышны по всему коридору.

— Продемонстрирую, если попадется кто-нибудь, — пообещал Вилманту, совершая с хогвартскими стенами очередной поворот.

Ученики Слизерина с ужасом взирали на эту странную пару, страшась отнюдь не потери баллов. Иррациональный страх заставлял сжиматься юные сердца. И это забавляло друзей. Так, пикируясь, они бродили уже больше часа, распугивая соучеников. Их жертвами уже стало немало младшекурсников, что решили втихую проникнуть в зал, но, натыкаясь на страшную фигуру в серой накидке, от которой веяло холодом, и на словно заблудившегося во времени господина, в котором даже слизеринцы отказывались узнавать своего знакомого, они со всех ног устремлялись под защиту своих гостиных. Профессор Снейп мог бы гордиться достойной сменой.

Оливьер был доволен таким препровождением вечера. Ему не пришлось торчать на вечеринке (спасибо Снейпу), он мог беспрепятственно гулять по коридорам (опять же спасибо Снейпу) и появился повод опробовать на себе заклинание Формы (за это тем более спасибо Снейпу!). Оказалось, что эта фамильная магия работала отлично.

Оливьеру повезло разыскать его летом, когда он в очередной раз шерстил домашнюю библиотеку. Заклинание давало возможность магу подстроить свою или чью-то иную сущность под носимую форму. Это заклинание придумал Бегерит Вилманту, чтобы сделать своих зомби более похожими на людей, но оно действовало недолго. Да и мертвое тело не могло существовать вечно, и вскоре становилось очень сложно скрыть настоящую сущность, так как форма тоже видоизменялась. Так что единственным способом сделать зомби похожим на человека на длительный период оставалось впихнуть в мертвое тело душу. Но на это могли отважиться далеко не все некромаги. У кого-то не хватило бы сил, у кого-то знаний, а кто-то, как и Оливьер и его предки, считал это самым страшным наказанием. Кто как не Вилманту с их семейными традициями знал, что такое умирать и возвращаться обратно…

Так, в размышлениях и разговорах префекты добрались до третьего этажа, и тут Оливьер почувствовал чужую силу. Нет, это не было похоже на удар, больше на внезапно проявившееся присутствие чего-то схожего с его магией. Она, как холодный пронзающий ветер, прошла сквозь него и омыла юношу изнутри.

— Ты чувствуешь? — спросил он Влада, не надеясь на утвердительный ответ.

— Это зависит от того, что я должен чувствовать. Но подозреваю, что мой ответ – нет. А что-то случилось? — Влад деловито снял очки и спрятал их во внутренний карман камзола.

— Подозреваю, что случилось. Кажется, все наши шутки насчет…

Оливьер прервал себя, как будто что-то зависело от того, произнесет он вслух свои подозрения или нет. Отдавшись во власть своему инстинкту, юный некромаг повернулся и направился в правый коридор, куда обычно вход был запрещен. Буквально за поворотом он увидел нечто, завернутое в белую тряпку. Даже не подходя, Оливьер мог сказать, что это - тело, мертвое тело, пустая оболочка. Осталось только узнать, кем оно было при жизни. Юноша опустился на колени и перевернул труп…

На него смотрели мертвые глаза Алекса Гвинтса.

***

Профессор Синклер появился несколько минут спустя. Его темно-синяя мантия не успела опасть к ногам, как он уже опустился на корточки рядом с рейвенкловцем и внимательно осмотрел тело. Через несколько минут маг печально покачал головой и произнес:

— Боюсь, я безнадёжно опоздал. Что здесь произошло?

Оливьер мог бы удивиться такому быстрому появлению преподавателя, но сейчас ему было не до того. Он смотрел на неподвижное тело единственного человека, которого еще мог бы назвать своим другом. Во всяком случае, ближе Алекса у него здесь никого не было. И вот теперь перед ним распростерлась мертвая, АБСОЛЮТНО мертвая, плоть, которую не было смысла даже поднимать. Оливьер не рискнул даже заикнуться об этом. Во-первых, он четко осознавал свои силы и возможности. Во-вторых…

— Нет души, — сказал он, наконец.

— Что ты говоришь? – удивленно произнес профессор, только что выслушавший от Влада краткую хронику событий, приведшую их всех к телу.

— У него нет души, а она должна быть, — тихо повторил Оливьер все тем же бесцветным голосом. - Обычно они не сразу покидают этот мир и часто остаются рядом с телом еще долгое время. Но не сейчас. Он пуст, как скорлупа от яйца.

Слизеринец сжал плечо, скрытое серой мантией дементора. С теплом человеческой руки Оливьера охватило чувство вины перед Владом. Под влиянием потери он забыл, что все же не одинок. Но задумываться об этом было некогда: нужно было решать более насущные проблемы.

— Пуст? — переспросил профессор ЗОТС, не вполне понимая, что происходит. — Значит, можно предположить, что что-то забрало его душу?

Стоявший на коленях юноша лишь кивнул головой, подтверждая эту теорию. Видя, что оба ученика находятся в несколько невменяемом состоянии, Синклер неразборчиво произнёс два заклинания, коснувшись жезлом тела Алекса. Труп как будто бы покрылся коркой льда. Теперь посреди коридора находилась композиция из двух ледяных скульптур — мертвого тела Алекса и замершего, практически неживого Оливьера. Влад стоял и молча смотрел на все происходящее, потом, поискав слова, он нерешительно спросил:

— Э… м… кхм… — Влад посмотрел на Оливьера, потом на Синклера: — Это вроде такая шутка под Хэллоуин? Или…

Он замолчал, продолжая оторопело смотреть на Алекса… или то, что когда-то было им.

— Шутка под Хэллоуин… — повторил Оливьер и посмотрел в глаза Влада. — Кажется, не одни мы сегодня увлеклись черным юмором.

— Нет, это не шутка… — ответил профессор. — Влад, в замке поработал убийца. Сообщи директору и больше никому, если можешь. Здесь делать больше нечего.

Потрясенный Влад растерянно кивнул, прошептал какое-то ругательство на родном языке и рванул в сторону Большого зала. Только он скрылся, Синклер снова поднял палочку, и очередное заклинание запечатало коридор: теперь вместо него была глухая стена. После этого маг обратил внимание на оставшегося юношу.

— Оливьер, — прикоснулся он к плечу рейвенкловца. — Так, ты в состоянии мне помочь?.. Кажется, ты чувствуешь эту магию лучше меня. Ты можешь узнать, что произошло?

Оливьер поднял глаза, И тут взрослый маг вздрогнул от неожиданности: на него из-под серого капюшона смотрели совершенно черные, лишенные белков глаза, ярко выделяющиеся на белом лице юноши. За те несколько минут, что профессор Синклер осматривал тело, некромаг взял себя в руки. Чувства ушли, и его привычно окатила холодная сила, сила магии смерти. Именно она ответила на зов — где-то вершилось темное дело.

Оливьер молча поднялся, развернулся от наколдованной стены и помчался назад. Пролетев практически через весь замок, он очутился на нижних уровнях, но это не были знакомые слизеринцам подземелья. Небольшое помещение, от которого просто несло кровью, было найдено под северной башней. Переступив порог, Оливьер уставился еще на одно тело. На этот раз оно было женским. Некогда красивое лицо был обезображено. Выпученные глаза, вывалившийся изо рта язык, темные следы на шее - все говорило о том, что девушку задушили. Но Вилманту каким-то образом знал, что кинжалы, коими это тело было приколото к стене, втыкали в еще живую, корчащуюся от боли плоть. Кто-то старательно придал этой девочке позу богини, в чей костюм она была одета. И еще раз в Оливьера ударило сожаление, которое он постарался спрятать подальше. Нет, эту девушку нельзя было назвать подругой, — они слишком недолго были знакомы, — но она была одной из его приятельниц.

— Это Алиса Вайолетт, — сказал он дышащему в затылок спутнику. — Она умерла только что, но у нее тоже нет души.

— Великая Мать! — вырвалось у профессора, который с трепетом взирал на эту картину. Она была поистине ужасна. Уже не сдерживаясь, он грязно выругался. — И кто-то же подготовил это всё. Как будто принес жертву кому-то из тех, кого действительно противно называть…

— Это Кали, - ответил Оливьер и пояснил. — Я видел ее в гостиной в этом костюме. Кто-то решил приблизить ее к богине. И это у него почти получилось, с одним лишь "но": не тождественность конечностей.

Оливьер ткнул пальцем в нижнюю пару рук, которая так ладно была прибита к стене, что вкупе с мертвым телом составляла одну композицию. Это была мужская рука, несмотря на изящные пальцы, ни разу не утруждаемые работой, и тщательный маникюр. Синклер подошел ближе и коснулся мертвой плоти.

— Из кого-то уже успели сделать «Венера Милосского»… - согласился он с наблюдениями юноши и с горечью произнес: — И всё это, что характерно, в школе магии и колдовства под названием "Хогвартс". В самом защищённом от нежелательных проникновений замке Британии. Кому могут понадобиться души школьников?

— А кому вообще могут понадобиться чьи-то души? — задался вопросом Оливьер.

Но их интеллектуальной беседе не суждено было состояться: неподалеку раздался вопль, и что-то пронеслось по коридорам. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что кричало привидение. Мимо них быстро пронесся Кровавый Барон, а за ним летела Серая Дама. Оливьер остановил факультетский призрак, чтобы узнать, что произошло:

— Плакса Миртл бьется в истерике, в ее туалете лежит… — печально пояснила призрачная леди.

— Еще один труп, — закончил за нее юноша.

— Хуже, там только… Вам лучше это увидеть самим. Хотя даже привидения не могут выдержать такого зрелища.

Для Оливьера не было секретом, где живет эта Малахольная Миртл, потому что не раз девочки жаловались, что их туалет опять затоплен. Юноша с профессором поспешили туда, рассчитывая, что хоть там им станет понятно, что происходит.

Зря они на это надеялись. Раскинувшаяся перед ними картина ничего им не говорила, лишь ставила новые вопросы.


	2. Глава 2

Это было поистине шокирующее зрелище, человеческий разум отказывался воспринимать эти кровавые ошметки, как человеческое тело. Казалось, они разбросаны по всему полу. Были ли тут руки, и кто это был — нельзя было сказать ни с первого взгляда, ни со второго. Единственное, что смущало Оливьера, не раз таскавшегося с кусками свежей туши к фестралам, крови должно быть больше. Много больше. Какой-то грязный клочок ткани валялся возле двери, юноша нагнулся за ним, но он не успел рассмотреть его как следует, потому что сзади раздался знакомый всем голос:

— Что здесь произошло?

Оливьер отошел и дал профессору Дамблдору взглянуть на место преступления. Позади него высилась черная фигура Снейпа, из-за плеча которого выглядывал Влад.

Профессор Синклер скользнул взглядом по Снейпу.

— Не так давно вот это было живым человеком.

Влад продолжал тупо смотреть на ошметки некогда человеческого тела остекленевшими глазами…

Дамблдор вошел в помещение и осмотрелся. Сердито блеснули голубые глаза за стеклами очков, когда он взирал на развернувшуюся перед ним картину.

— Как я понимаю это не первое тело? — спросил он у Синклера. — Кто это был?

— Учитывая время и место смерти… Это был маг примерно Ваших возможностей, причём не один. Или не человек.

— Я имею в виду, кто погибшие?

Теперь Дамблдор повернулся к все еще стоящему столбом Оливьеру. Он подошел к юноше и вытащил у него из рук тряпицу, которая оказалась форменным галстуком. На мгновение замер, разглядывая его, потом протянул Снейпу.

— Это кто-то из твоих, Северус.

Галстук был цветов слизеринского дома.

— Профессор Дамблдор! Профессор Дамблдор!

Дамблдор вышел в коридор, а за ним потянулись остальные. К ним изо всех сил мчалась профессор Спраут, декан Хаффлпаффа. Эта тучная женщина была добродушнейшим существом и обладала завидным терпением. Обычно ее трудно было вывести из себя, так что видеть ее в таком взволнованном состоянии было крайне необычно. Это навевало подозрения на то, что отвратительные новости на сегодняшний день еще не окончены. За ней следовал Филч со своей неизменной спутницей миссис Норрис.

— Там… Там… — от быстрого бега полная женщина запыхалась настолько, что не смогла выговорить ничего, кроме пресловутого «там». Затем, задержав дыхание, она напряглась и выпалила: — В теплице…

Поняв, что от нее больше ничего не добиться, Дамблдор прикрыл дверь туалета.

— Аргус, проследите, чтобы все было убрано, и чтобы никто из учеников не увидел… этого.

— Как скажете, директор, - проскрипел Филч.

Но его ответ уже никого не интересовал, все держали путь во владения профессора Травологии, сама же она семенила сзади и руками все еще пыталась объяснить, что же ужасного там произошло.

Хотя Оливьер и так уже знал, что они там обнаружат. Но на этот раз он оказался не совсем прав. В третьей теплице они с удивлением обнаружили цветущие серые цветы на стройном стебле, которые пахли так сладко…

— Что это, профессор Спраут? – спросил директор.

— Это Lilium Mirtenatus Stikus, — ответил вместо нее Снейп.

— Как это понимать, Северус?

— Лилии Стикса, — произнес Оливьер, выступая вперед.

— Мистер Вилманту, что вы делаете? — поинтересовался Снейп, отодвигая подальше своих коллег.

— Они взращены на крови и плоти. Кто-то посадил их тут, удобрил их кровью и вкопал их корни в чье-то тело.

— Мистер Вилманту, — подал голос Снейп, наблюдая, как студент движется к цветам. — Вы забыли упомянуть, что запах цветущих лилий смертелен для живых.

— Только когда он из сладкого станет горьким, так что лучше вам не подходить близко, — ответил Оливьер, приблизившись к цветам вплотную.

— Если уж они вам не опасны, не выкопаете ли парочку? — поинтересовался Мастер Зелий.

— Северус! — раздался возмущенный возглас Дамблдора.

— А что? — невозмутимо пожал тот плечами. — Сэкономим на ингредиентах.

Тем временем Оливьер руками начал выкапывать лилии, стараясь вытащить их целиком с корнями. Вскоре на полу образовалась приличная кучка из растений. Вытащенные из земли они теряли свой запах. Но вот руки юноши наткнулись на искомое. Оливьер отодвинулся, чтобы все могли увидеть черное от земли девичье лицо.

— Я не хожу на предсказания, но могу с уверенностью предположить, что она из Хаффлпаффа, — прозвучал его усталый голос.

Юноша был вымотан всеми этими событиями. Он сидел на коленях возле очередного тела и чувствовал лишь опустошение, словно из него самого вытянули душу, как и у всех этих несчастных. Дамблдор подошел к нему и помог подняться на ноги.

— Оливьер, все закончено. Тебе лучше пойти к себе и отдохнуть. Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, что об этом не стоит сообщать никому? — Юноша только кивнул.— А завтра приходи ко мне в кабинет, в любое удобное время, и мы поговорим. Хорошо?

Рейвенкловец снова кивнул, понимая, что его попросту выпроваживают. Последнее, что он увидел, покидая теплицу, как Снейп, не обращая внимания на трагические лица окружающих, аккуратно, чтобы не помять ни лепестка, складывает свою добычу.

***

На утро стало известно, что пропали Александр Вербоу из Слизерина и хаффлпаффка Мирабель Мэдл. Правда об их местонахождении тщательно скрывалась, но вряд ли это положение дел могло сохраниться долго. К обеду уже ходили слухи об их смерти. К ужину же все факультеты оплакивали свои потери. Больше всего переживали гриффиндорцы и хаффлпаффцы: Алекс и Мирабель были любимы в своих Домах и не только. Мадам Помфри была крайне опечалена потерей своей лучшей помощницы - она всегда говорила, что у девочки Мэдл талант к колдомедицине, что от одного ее присутствия больному становится легче. И вправду, от Мирабель веяло теплотой и заботой. За одно это ей прощали даже неудачи в учебе, потому как ее природная магия могла исцелять.

Что же касалось Алекса, то его неукротимого оптимизма будет не хватать не только красно-золотым. Оливьер уже сейчас ощущал пустоту рядом с собой, а ведь прошло еще меньше суток. Ему казалось, что Алекс был тем самым якорем, который удерживал юного некромага от погружения в серый туман мертвого мира. Такой друг, как этот забавный и чуть сумасшедший гриффиндорец предавал жизни Оливьера… жизни. Во всяком случае, Вилманту не мог подобрать лучшего определения.

Рейвенкловцы тоже грустили об Алисе, но она была новичком, а посему ее не так хорошо знали, чтобы тут играли роль какие-то особенные эмоциональные связи. Но девушка нравилась многим, чтобы совсем не переживать произошедшее с ней. Проще всего было слизеринцам. Хоть Александр и был наследником чистокровного европейского  магического рода, а его отец входил в совет попечителей Хогвартса, его мало кто любил. Да, собственно, и не было за что. Мелкий высокомерный пакостник, которого с трудом выносили даже среди своих. Насколько Снейп благоволил к собственному Дому, но если он и лишал Слизерин баллов, то именно из-за Вербоу. Так что можно сказать, «змеи» вздохнули свободнее, избавившись от одного из своих собратьев.

На следующий день в Хогвартсе появились родители погибших, для того, чтобы забрать своих детей. Дамблдору пришлось постараться, чтобы тела выглядели пристойно, особенно в случае с Вербоу. На прощальной церемонии все четверо смотрелись настолько одухотворенно, что казалось, — ребята просто заснули. Официальная версия гласила, что они погибли, тайно пробравшись в Запретный Лес. Оливьер понимал, что это единственная возможность сохранить спокойствие в школе и не рисковать ее закрытием. Но все равно ему было не по себе, когда мать Алекса, Элиза Гвинтс, выспрашивала, как могло случиться, что ее мальчик погиб. Ей, потомственной маггле, было тяжело объяснить, что скрывали здешние леса. А сказать правду… это было бы еще труднее. Оливьер водил Элизу по территории школы и рассказывал ей про другую сторону жизни ее сына. Он говорил о том, как Алекс летал, как учился, какие веселые истории с ним случались и, конечно же, как его все любили. Эти рассказы хоть немного отвлекли горюющую мать, так что вкупе с успокаивающими зельями, она смогла отстоять всю церемонию прощания. Ребят должны были похоронить на семейных кладбищах, так что родители и близкие друзья устроили похоронную процессию до «Хогвартс-Экспресса», который должен был в последний раз увести погибших учеников из школы.

Вечером того же дня Оливьера вызвали в кабинет директора. Там уже находились все деканы и профессор ЗОТС. Директор попросил юношу сесть в кресло и, как прямого участника печальных событий, рассказать о том, что произошло. Оливьер попытался как можно точнее изложить все, что видел и даже высказать кое-какие соображения. Некромаг точно знал о том, что души не удаляются от тела на протяжении трех дней, а уж тем более не исчезают бесследно из еще неостывшего трупа. А именно это связывало все четыре жертвы. Единственное предположение, которое у него родилось, что разнообразие смертей так же связано с этим «отсутствием присутствия», как заявил Флитфик.

Дамблдор внимательно выслушал речь юного некромага, поблагодарил и попытался выставить его вон. И тут Оливьер вспылил. Вот этого от него никто не ожидал. Обычно он был хладнокровен и замкнут, и уж точно не спорил с директором Дамблдором, считая его опасным магом. Но тут спокойный Вилманту сорвался. Единственным оправданием этому было нервное состояние, в котором он находился последние два дня, а так же желание разобраться, что же произошло с его другом. И самое удивительное, что это подействовало.

— Я понимаю твое желание помочь, — произнес Дамблдор. — Терять друзей всегда больно. К тому же стоит учесть, что ты и нашел все тела. Хорошо, оставайся.

Оливьер облегченно вздохнул и снова опустился в кресло, которое покинул в порыве гнева. Он слушал, как Спраут корила себя за невнимательность.

— Мы думали, что Мирабель, как обычно задержалась в лазарете у Поппи, и даже не искали ее. Она же много проводила времени там, и часто оставалась, если кто-то нуждался в ее помощи. Она была такая умница…

Женщина заплакала. Дамблдор вложил ей платок в руку и повернулся к Снейпу:

— Как ты думаешь, Северус, сколько девочка пролежала так в теплице?

— Ну, лилиям Стикса требуется около четырнадцати часов, чтобы прорасти, и еще часов десять, чтобы достигнуть нужного размера, при условии, что почву полили кровью.

— А если не поливать?

— А если не поливать, то они и не взойдут, — спокойно ответил алхимик.

— Значит на все про все потребовались сутки,— сделал вывод Дамблдор.

— Где-то около того. С поправкой на то, что девчонку нужно было как-то выманить, обездвижить и закопать живьем.

— Ты уверен, Северус?

— Я еще в ладах с арифметикой.

— Я про «закопать живьем», — кажется, эта новость доконала и директора, тогда как декан Хаффлпаффа упала в обморок. Пока все носились вокруг бедной женщины, Оливьер внимательно рассматривал главного слизеринца. Ему было интересно, что скрывается за его спокойным язвительным тоном, так ли ему безразлична случившаяся трагедия или это всего лишь маска. Перехватив его взгляд, Снейп вопросительно поднял одну бровь, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся - неуловимо, одними кончиками губ, но даже так его улыбка производила убийственное впечатление. Тем временем травницу, наконец, привели в себя и усадили обратно в кресло. После этого Снейп соизволил пояснить свою мысль:

— У мисс Мэдл явные признаки удушья, а во рту и в носу земля.

Оливьер вспомнил, как он сам задыхался, запертый в гробу, во время одной из своих инициаций. Но ему предстояло вернуться на эту грешную землю, и его душа все еще была при нем. Пока юноша отвлекся, учителя перешли к обсуждению следующей жертвы в лице Александра Вербоу. Судя по всему, именно его кровь пошла на удобрения лилий, а его руки украсили псевдо-скульптуру богини Кали. Синклер высказал мысль, что было использовано какое-то заклинание, на что Снейп только покачал головой.

— Я уверен, что это все было сделано с непосредственным личным участием.

С его интуицией спорить никто не стал. То, что кинжалы, использованные при убийстве Алисы, были вонзены в еще живую плоть, знал даже Оливьер. Самой таинственной выглядела смерть Алекса – никаких внешних повреждений, совершенно спокойное лицо. Единственное предположение, которое походило на правду – это «Авада Кедавра». Но некромаг чувствовал, что не все так просто. Его очень волновало отсутствие душ у покойных, и он постарался, чтобы преподавателей это тоже лишило покоя.

Версий оказалось много, но все они были какие-то несерьезные, пока в разговоре не прозвучал термин «Похититель душ». Рейвенкловец тут же ухватился за него. Но его тут же высмеяли.

— Эти артефакты относятся к области далекой истории, если не сказать к мифологии магического мира, — отмахнулся Синклер.

— Откуда вы знаете, профессор?

— Я бывший аврор, мне положено знать такое.

— А что насчет Хранителей душ? – поинтересовался Снейп. Сейчас было явственно видно, что эти двое не только не являются друзьями, но и с трудом выносят друг друга.

— Хранители душ – такая же история, как и Похититель.

— А как же исторические факты? – заинтересовался перепалкой Флитфик.

— Четыре упоминания за всю историю и те где-то на востоке – это не факты, а скорее преувеличения путешественников.

— Помниться, я читал про Ирландское отделение этого ордена.

— Художественная литература.

Синклер все больше входил в раж в попытках доказать свое видение мира. Но тут решающее слово взял Дамблдор.

— Во времена войны с Гриндевальдом орден Хранителей выходил на нас. Их интересовала душа этого Темного Лорда. Но они получили отказ и исчезли так же таинственно, как и появились. Так что Хранители существуют, но я сомневаюсь, что их стоит искать в Хогвартсе. После души темного мага вряд ли они стали бы охотиться за душами магов-недоучек.

Оливьер хотел что-то возразить, но перехватил предупреждающий взгляд Снейпа. Так, молча, юноша и просидел, слушая долгий и безрезультатный спор преподавателей. В результате все разошлись, так и не придя ни к какому выводу.

***

Вернувшись в свою спальню, Оливьер тщетно пытался заснуть, но ему так и не удалось выкинуть из головы разговор о «Похитителях душ». Промаявшись до утра без сна, юноша отправился в библиотеку, в попытке разыскать хоть какую-нибудь нужную информацию.

Мадам Пинс встретила его с распростертыми объятьями. Оливьер находился у нее в статусе любимчика с самого первого курса. Кажется, он единственный имел полный допуск в Запретную секцию и в святое святых библиотеки – кабинет самой мадам Пинс. Там они могли пить чай и обсуждать прочитанное. Ирма, как разрешено Оливьеру было ее называть, обладала живым умом и великолепной памятью. Она наизусть могла зачитывать целые страницы текста, прочитанного еще во времена юности. Оливьер тянулся за ней, но такого ему было не дано. Он не помнил конкретных дат, мог переврать сложно произносимые имена, но зато, обладая аналитическим складом ума, очень хорошо выстраивал цепочку причинно-следственных связей. Так что их чаепития часто оборачивались в исторические экскурсы с разбором политических страстей. Со стороны, наверное, это смотрелось забавно: молодой мальчишка с воодушевлением доказывающий строгой хранительнице знаний свою точку зрения.

Но сегодня им было не до этого. Поглядев на темные круги под глазами юноши, Ирма нарушила собственное правило, что в библиотеке есть нельзя, вызвала домового эльфа и не реагировала на вопросы Оливьера до тех пор, пока тот не проглотил предназначавшийся ему завтрак. После этого, она налила две чашки чая и устроилась напротив рейвенкловца.

— Как ты?

— Честно?

— А как же иначе?!

— Плохо, — признался юноша.

— Что крутится в твоей голове, кроме жалости к самому себе?

— Жалости как раз и нет.

— Заметно, — Ирма кивнула на бледное лицо с темными кругами и красными от недосыпа глазами. — Так что ты хочешь?

— Я хочу найти всю информацию об ордене Хранителей душ.

— А зачем они тебе понадобились?

— Поверите, если я расскажу тебе о научном проекте? — попытался улыбнуться Оливьер.

— Конечно, нет, — покачала головой мадам Пинс. — Но все равно помогу.

— Подскажите, что нужно почитать, — попросил юноша.

— Я лучше тебе расскажу.

Сказать по правде, информации было немного. Этот магический орден был известен с незапамятных времен. Слухи относили его рождение к дохристианской эпохе. Хранители и вправду собирали души, преобразовывая их в некую материальную субстанцию. Говорили, что каждый собирал собственную коллекцию, исходя из личных предпочтений. За нужными душами велась настоящая охота, хотя чаще всего Хранители пытались договориться с каждым кандидатом, то есть они не воровали, а сохраняли эту драгоценную субстанцию для собственного блага, прикрываясь, конечно, благом общественным. Некоторые древние культуры основывали на этом действе целые религиозные системы, при которых «донорами» становились самые ценные члены общины. Но не все было так безоблачно, как могло показаться. Коллекционеры – люди увлекающиеся, а посему иногда они не дожидались естественной смерти кандидата и ускоряли события. Правда, подобные действия были не в почете, и такие члены Ордена могли быть изгнаны из круга, а их коллекция поделена между оставшимися Хранителями или же отпущена на волю. Последнее, правда, случалось не так и часто. Ходили так же слухи, что последнее время Хранители-отщепенцы стали промышлять жестокими убийствами, так как на качество души влияет не только, каким человек были при жизни, но и как он умер. Посему, чтобы коллекция заиграла новыми, доселе невиданными красками, эти маги шли на жесточайшие преступления…

Оливьер слушал и находил все больше подтверждений собственной теории произошедшего. Единственное, что он не мог понять, почему взрослые маги не замечали присутствующих в деле совпадений и так рьяно отметали даже малейшую возможность присутствия в Хогвартсе кого-то из Хранителей. Его интуиция просто криком кричала, что нужно искать бывшего или действующего члена этого довольно ужасающего ордена. Рейвенкловец сидел в библиотеке, листал предложенные ему книги по теме, и ему становилось как-то жутко. Он не хотел бы, чтобы его душа сияла в каком-то шаре, помещенная на полку сумасшедшего коллекционера. Пусть даже это будет красиво. Более того, Оливьер соглашался с теми исследователями, которые утверждали, что такая деятельность грозит вымиранием магическому миру. В его семье верили, что число душ, населяющих этот уголок вселенной, довольно ограничено. И если какие-то из них удерживать, то жизненный процесс возрождения будет протекать неправильно. И это было видно по состоянию дел, как в магическом, так и маггловском мире. Когда душ не хватало на все количество рожденных, они делились. И потом появлялись ущербные люди, лишенные совести, чести и стыда.

Занятый своими мыслями он не заметил, как кто-то сунул нос в раскрытую книгу. Затем чья-то бесцеремонная рука, приподняла первую страницу, чтобы увидеть название.

— Ничего себе! — присвистнул Влад. — Ты опять ползал в Запретной Секции?

—- Как обычно, — попытался отшутиться Оливьер, но было понятно, что его другу тоже не до веселья. Они смотрели друг на друга, а в глазах стояла картина мертвого тела Алекса, одетого в костюм привидения.

— Не можешь забыть? — тихо поинтересовался Влад и сам понял, что вопрос был лишним.

— А ты?

— Ты знаешь, мы не всегда ладили с Гвинтсом, но он был неплохим парнишкой. Для гриффиндорца, конечно.

— Конечно.

— Такая смерть не для него. Честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы он по-прежнему доставал меня, чем вот так вот…

Влад не договорил, но Оливьер и так понял, что тот хотел сказать. Да, в каких бы отношениях они не были, но погибшие были одними из них – ровесниками, соучениками, соперниками, друзьями. А теперь четверо из них никогда не переступят порога класса, и это было печально.

— Так что там начет душ? – поинтересовался Влад.

— Каких душ? – Оливьер прикинулся дурачком, но это явно было не его амплуа.

—- Не делай из меня идиота, — рявкнул слизеринец, а затем очень тихо прошептал, чуть ли ни на ухо: — Я превосходно помню, что ты сказал там, в коридоре. У Гвинтса не было души, это значит, что ее кто-то похитил. Во всяком случае, ты так думаешь, иначе бы не сидел здесь и не копался в грязном белье Хранителей.

— Что ты знаешь о Хранителях? – поинтересовался Вилманту.

— Если я расскажу, то ты поделишься со мной своей информацией?

— К сожалению, мне нечем делиться. Я сам блуждаю в потемках, — пожал плечами Оливьер. При необходимости он умел заправски врать, притом с совершенно искренним выражением лица. Вот и сейчас, сколько Влад не вглядывался в лицо приятеля, но так ничего и не выглядел.

— Ладно, верю, — вздохнул он. — Будем добавлять света в твою тьму.

Как было уже сказано, Владимир Хайзен происходил из старинного аристократического рода, чьи предки на протяжении многих веков жили в собственном замке, построенном на австро-венгерских землях. Долгое время они жили открыто, но их норов и нежелание подчиняться ни магическим, ни маггловским законам привели их к тому, что им пришлось скрыть свой родовой кров от чужаков. Так им удавалось долгое время водить за нос инквизиторов, соперников и охотников различного пошиба. Но долгая изоляция привела к тому, что клан начал вымирать, а вследствие многократного кровосмешения на свет появлялись пусть магически сильные, но крайне неуравновешенные существа. Вот именно тогда ими и заинтересовались Хранители душ. Как им удалось найти замок, осталось секретом, но они предложили тогдашнему барону Миклошу Хайзену сделку: его душа в обмен на решение его проблем с магическим обществом. Тот в ответ спустил гостей с лестницы. Вторые гости уже отправились в полет с крепостной стены. Но в третий раз на замок пошли штурмом отряды разозленных волшебников. Завязалась небольшая, но кровавая сеча, последствия которой до сих пор аукаются потомкам князя Миклоша. Но, так или иначе, Хранителей среди Хайзенов не любили и всячески предостерегали от любых контактов с этим беспринципным народом.

Пока Оливьер переваривал полученную информацию, у них появился еще один слушатель, который не замедлил дать о себе знать.

— Мистер Хайзен, вы где должны сейчас находиться? — поинтересовался вкрадчивый голос, заставивший обои юношей вздрогнуть. Сколько бы ни говорили о том, что слизеринцы почитают своего декана, но к этому уважению примешивалась и значительная доля страха. Влад вздрогнул и посмотрел на профессора Снейпа.

— В теплицах, кажется.

— Не думаю, что мадам Пинс решила устроить в своей библиотеке зимний сад, а посему, я полагаю, вы просто заблудились по дороге на травологию. Придется заняться с вами картографией, сегодня вечером на отработке у Филча вы будете обновлять карты Хогвартса и прилегающей к нему территорий. Вручную, без магии. Так что не забудьте прихватить с собой тушь и перья. А заодно скажите спасибо Пивзу за время, которое вы потратите на самообразование. А теперь… Марш отсюда! – рявкнул Снейп. Когда же Влад скрылся с глаз долой, зельевар развернулся к Оливьеру: — Теперь поговорим о вас, мистер Вилманту. Кажется, вас так же следует наказать. Когда я отправлял вас патрулировать коридоры на Хэллоуин, кажется, вы должны были следить за нарушителями порядка. Трупы в школьных помещениях не способствуют установлению дисциплины среди школьников.

Оливьер рассердился не на шутку. Поэтому, не думая о последствиях, он резко ответил:

— Почему же, профессор? Трупы ведут себя тихо, правил не нарушают и молча слушают, что бы им ни говорили. Разве это не мечта любого учителя?

— Как я уже говорил, вы слишком много общались с гриффиндорцами и научились от них хамить преподавателям, а посему двадцать баллов с Рейвенкло. А теперь следуйте за мной, чтобы получить надлежащее вам взыскание.

Спорить со Снейпом дальше было себе дороже. Оливьер мрачно поплелся за слизеринским деканом, проклиная собственный несдержанный язык. На его удивление шли они не в направлении кабинета зельеварения, а на улицу. Вскоре юноша понял, что они идут по дороге в Хогсмид, и он заволновался. На все расспросы Снейп отвечал односложно:

— Подождите, и сами узнаете.


	3. Глава 3

Место их назначения лежало в стороне от обычных студенческих путей. Маленький полутемный барчик с довольно странным названием «Поцелуй вампира» находился где-то на окраине Хогсмида и был неизвестен рейвенкловцу, но Снейпа, похоже, здесь знали хорошо. Переглянувшись с барменом, мужчина занял столик в глубине зала, юноше же ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Вскоре перед ними очутились бокалы с какой-то незнакомой жидкостью, попробовав которую, Снейп довольно покачал головой. Оливьер рискнул выпить глоток. Напиток не был похож на сливочное пиво, но вряд ли являлось и огневиски. 

— Что это? – рискнул поинтересоваться он у зельевара.

— Это напиток называется «Слеза дьявола». В него входит много ингредиентов и в целом он оказывает тонизирующее действие, если им не увлекаться.

— А если…

— «А если» вам не грозит. Не в моих интересах тащить вас в школу в невменяемом состоянии, а потом отчитываться перед директором.

— А что вообще мы тут делаем?

— Вы пьете, а я за вами присматриваю.

— Это официальная версия?

— Это единственно возможная версия, ведь никто не поверит, что я привел вас сюда, чтобы поговорить о продаже вашей души.

— Что?! – изумился Оливьер.

— Тише! – зашипел Снейп. – Молчите, ничего не говорите, только слушайте.

Оливьер хотел, было, запротестовать, но тут к их столу подошел незнакомец и опустился на стул рядом с юношей. Он отобрал у Оливьера бокал и выпил одним глотком. Рейвенкловец не смог вымолвить ни слова от такой наглости. Его только на то и хватило, что таращиться на этого крепкого светловолосого мужчину средних лет. Тот допил «Слезу» и вытер пышные усы, после чего, наконец, обратил внимание на присутствующих.

— Рад приветствовать, Северус. Неужели ты решил принять мое предложение?

— Извини, Винтер, но моя душа мне самому нужна, — покачал головой Снейп.

— Так я не предлагаю тебе сразу ее отдавать, — возмутился Винтер. — Заключим договор, а я уж подожду твоей смерти.

— Нет, уж. Умирать я пока не собираюсь, так что побереги свои посулы для другого.

— Я так понимаю, это один из Вилманту, — повернулся к юноше Хранитель. – Может ты, малыш, хочешь продать свою душу? Я предложу высокую цену. Души некромагов — такая редкость, она будет венцом моей коллекции.

— Успокойся, Руан. У Вилманту нет душ, по крайней мере, в обычном ее понимании. Ты же не хочешь все оставшееся время пялиться на серый туман?

— Все так запущено? Хотя… что еще можно ожидать от Дитя Смерти, — огорчился Винтер. – Ну, чего тогда звал?

— Слышал, что у нас тут произошло?

— Еще бы, все Министерство на ушах.

— Думается, тут замешан кто-то из ваших.

— Исключено, — категорично заявил Винтер. — Против детей мы никогда не пойдем. Тем более так жестоко убивать…

— Я читал, что среди вас есть мнение, что убийство может изменить душу жертвы, и она станет более уникальна, — вмешался Оливьер.

— А малыш подкован, — заметил Винтер.

— Он рейвенкловец, — ухмыльнувшись, пояснил Снейп.

— Это многое объясняет. Мы всегда были самыми эрудированными и жадными до знаний. Но все равно орден отрицает свое участие в хогвартских событиях. Могу принести официальное заявление.

— Не стоит, просто подскажи, кто это мог сделать. У всех наших жертв душ не было, хотя некоторые тела мы нашли еще теплыми. Скажи, кто еще, кроме Хранителей, мог добиться такого же результата?

Винтер задумался.

— Нет, в голову ничего не приходит, — честно признался он. – Придется признать, что это мог быть кто-то из бывших Хранителей, кто-нибудь из отступников.

— Ты можешь подсказать хоть одно имя?

— Честно говоря, нет. Хотя… Был у нас один сумасшедший, который как раз мечтал заполучить уникальные экземпляры. Он однажды уморил своего клиента, и тот умер от голода, а Эмиль потом хвастался, каким острым светом светит его новое приобретение. Ты же знаешь, убийства, во всяком случае, такие прямые – не наш стиль. А потому его с позором изгнали, а души освободили.

— Неужели? – засомневался Снейп.

— Ага, правда, там не было ничего особенно ценного.

— Ты не знаешь, где болтался твой Эмиль? Кстати, как его полное имя?

— Эмиль Дрейфус. Невысокого роста, такой крепкий, что напоминает тумбочку, или, по крайней мере, маленький шкафчик. Грязно-белые волосы, серо-желтые глаза — в общем, отвратительный тип. Правда, я давно о нем ничего не слышал, но если ты желаешь, я попытаюсь найти информацию о нем.

— Буду благодарен, — кивнул Снейп.

— А душу отдашь? – подколол его Винтер.

— Обойдешься.

— Какой же ты жадина, — рассмеялся Хранитель и, поднявшись, направился к двери.

Оливьер сидел и ничего не мог понять. Он думал, что Хранители глубоко законспирированный орден, а тут такая непринужденная встреча, смешки, подколки, словно ничего страшного не происходит.

— Это был Хранитель? – осторожно поинтересовался он у Снейпа.

— Да.

— Но он…

— Что, мистер Вилманту, вы ожидали чего-то более таинственного: тайных встреч в старинных замках, наполненных пылью и плохо горящими факелами, путаных разговоров, где у каждого слова по нескольку значений, и договоров, подписанных кровью?

Оливьер только молча кивнул. Примерно такое юноша и представлял себе, но на что он точно не рассчитывал, так это на смех Мастера Зелий.

— А вы, оказывается, романтичная натура. Вот уж никак не ожидал. Приятно лишать таких романтичных юношей их иллюзий. Нет, Хранители — вполне нормальные люди, точнее нормальные маги. А Руан довольно приятный малый по сравнению со многими другими. Кстати, он закончил ваш родной факультет, так что любовь к знаниям различного толка у него в крови.

— А какими знаниями могут владеть Хранители? Они же просто воры.

— Во-первых, ты сам видел, Винтер договаривается с клиентом на передачу, а иногда и на продажу души. За это он может предоставлять не только материальные блага, но и необходимую информацию. Руан, к примеру, работает в Министерстве, в отделе по Контролю за Артефактами. Так что знает он немало и не только в своей области, но еще и активно пользуется своими связями.

— А как же насчет душ?

— А что насчет них? Винтер такой же потомственный Хранитель, как вы – некромаг. Он еще в школе увлекался заключениями договоров на души, и надо сказать у него неплохо получалось. Кроме того, его семейство специализируется на темных магах, и Руан, к его чести, еще не разу не ошибся в определении способностей чародея, даже когда был юн. Кстати, его отец состоял в той группе, что обращалась к Дамблдору с предложением помочь в борьбе против Гриндевальда, не безвозмездно, конечно.

— А почему Дамблдор отказал? – заинтересовался Оливьер.

— А почему директор поступает так или иначе? Официальная версия гласила, что даже таким темным магам нужно давать второй шанс.

— И получилось?

— Ну, при условии, что на руинах наследия Гриндевальда возник Лорд Волдеморт…

— Ясно, не вышло, — сделал вывод Оливьер.

— Ну, я допускаю, что душа тут была не при чем, но кто же нам скажет правду. Ладно, мистер Вилманту, раз вас избавили от возможности напиться, не будем повторять подобную попытку. Возвращаемся в школу.

— Сэр, а что же насчет…

— Делайте выводы и задавайте поменьше вопросов. Если хотите поговорить на тему Хранителей, очень тщательно выбирайте собеседников. А еще лучше забудьте. Хотя, что я говорю! Будь вы даже слизеринцем, ваш юный возраст все равно даст о себе знать. Постарайтесь, по крайней мере, ни во что не вляпаться.

Это было последнее напутствие от Мастера зельеварения, так как больше он не произнес ни слова почти до самого Хогвартса. Затем, направив рейвенкловца в школу, Снейп свернул в сторону Запретного леса.

Оливьер был сильно озадачен и заинтригован – такого Снейпа он не ожидал увидеть, и вряд ли кто видел из учеников. Так же было неясно, зачем он потащил юношу с собой. Ведь, собственно, он ничего существенного не сказал. После всего случившегося у Оливьера было больше вопросов, чем ответов. А главное, его теперь мучило любопытство: что на все это скажет Винтер, какой информацией поделится, и каков на самом деле Мастер Зелий, профессор Хогвартса Северус Снейп.

***

Прошла пара недель после того достопамятного похода в Хогсмид. Оливьер мучился отсутствием информации, но боялся завести разговор со Снейпом. Он прочитал все, что только можно было найти в Запретной секции, но это ровным счетом ему ничего не давало. Было неясно, с какого бока браться за это дело и как справиться с ним одному. Но тут, можно сказать, удача ему улыбнулась.

Уроки ЗОТС всегда проходили динамично. Профессор Синклер не особенно упирал на теорию, и палочками в его классе махали даже чаще, чем на Трансфигурации или Чарах. Некоторые из заклинаний и проклятий были весьма специфичны, чтобы доверять их ученикам четвертого курса, но, кажется, учителя это не слишком волновало. К одним из таких этически спорных заклятий относилось и Remiverte, или Наведенное воспоминание, которое погружало проклятого в самый худший момент жизни и заставляло переживать его заново.

Трудных моментов в жизни Оливьера хватало. Но самым тяжелым, как оказалось, на данный момент являлся ритуал его последней инициации. Кажется, за столько раз можно уже было привыкнуть умирать, но события двухлетней давности до сих пор снились ему кошмарах. Может, все дело в отношении отца, который словно наказывал сына за сделанный им жизненный выбор, а может то, что очередной смерти предшествовало чувство эйфории от полета. Боль от удара об острые обломки скал сменилась сумраком Той стороны, — сумраком, наполненным голосами. Тогда Оливьер обращал внимание только на то, что ему нужно было услышать, что помогло бы ему сделать выбор, приличествующий наследнику клана некромагов. Но то, что прошло мимо него тогда, выявило пущенное в него заклятье, — голос на заднем плане, зовущий кого-то. И еще сила, темная сила неупокоенного мага. Если бы не цель инициации, то Оливьер обязательно пошел бы на этот зов, чтобы посмотреть, что же происходит. Но сконцентрированный на своих мыслях, он пропустил все происходящее мимо себя. Сейчас же, с трудом приходя от проклятия, Оливьер понимал, что совершил ошибку. Ему, как некромагу, нужно было сразу обратить внимание на столь сильное волнение в мире мертвых. Единственное, что могло его оправдать, так это то, что ему на тот момент было всего тринадцать.

Не переставая думать о своем, Оливьер отправился на урок Зелий. Надо ли говорить, что его несобранность сыграла с ним злую шутку: кажется, впервые в своей жизни он испортил довольно легкую в своем приготовлении микстуру, да так, что весь класс оказался залитым какой-то ядовито-зеленой пеной, которая без остановки лилась из его котла. Естественно, урок был сорван, Рейвенкло лишен двадцати баллов, а Оливьеру грозила отработка под чутким руководством злого Мастера Зелий. Глядя на свирепое лицо зельевара, никто не завидовал рассеянному юноше, а его соученики из сочувствия даже готовы были простить потерю очков.

Вечером, скрепя сердце, Оливьер отправился в кабинет Снейпа, чтобы узнать, какое же наказание его ожидает. На удивление, Снейп встретил его совершенно спокойно и без лишних слов отправил готовить ингредиенты для завтрашнего занятия, а сам тем временем занялся проверкой каких-то контрольных. Так прошло больше часа. Оливьер пытался сосредоточиться на порученном ему задании, но его обычная собранность и на этот раз оставляла желать лучшего. Когда он в очередной раз загубил карандиловых червей, а сам чуть не остался без пальца, терпение Снейпа лопнуло. Зельевар подошел к провинившемуся ученику и молча вынул нож из неловких рук. Затем на стол лег белый свиток с министерской печатью. Оливьер в недоумении взглянул сначала на письмо, затем на хранящего молчание преподавателя, а потом снова на письмо.

— Что это? – поинтересовался он.

— Прочтите, — устало произнес Снейп, усаживаясь в свое кресло. — Может, тогда вы перестанете зря переводить школьные запасы, они ведь не бесконечны.

Рейвенкловец отмыл руки и, наконец, смог узнать, что же ему предлагалось прочесть. Стоило ему только развернуть свиток, как его глаза округлились, и апатию как рукой сняло. Он дважды пробежал текст глазами, не понимая, как Снейп решился поделиться с ним этой информацией.

Это было письмо от Руана Винтера, в котором тот выполнял обещанное, а именно, рассказывал об Эмиле Дрейфусе, хранителе-ренегате. Как следовало из досье, семья Дрейфусов являла собой довольно пеструю компанию странных личностей. Про каждого из предков Эмиля можно было писать роман или же историю болезни – они все в разной степени были безумцами. Эмиль на общем фоне мог служить примером здравомыслия. Не понятно, как Хранители умудрились нарваться на представителя такого сумасшедшего клана, но они это сделали. История Эмиля в ордене насчитывала пару десятков лет, а присоседился он к ним в довольно юном возрасте. Поначалу молодой человек зарекомендовал себя очень положительно, но потом странности характера стали брать верх. Эмиль гнался за чем-то необычным, и его коллекция была довольно странной, полностью бессистемной, словно он не души собирал, а цветные фонарики – все равно чьи, лишь бы светили красиво. Этот Хранитель старался добиться неимоверных эффектов, сначала работая над усовершенствованием «Похитителя душ», затем, поняв, что так ничего не выходит, принялся подбирать нужные души. Его интересовали неординарные личности, как, собственно, и других членов ордена, но даже гении и безумцы не могли удовлетворить его взыскательный вкус. Он с радостью менял, с точки зрения остальных Хранителей, шедевры на ширпотреб, случайную добычу, лишь бы она светила как-то необычно. Потом на него снизошло страшное озарение: душа страдает, когда тело умирает, и если человек умирает под пытками, то это тоже должно отражаться на качестве получаемой субстанции. И он рискнул: захватил одного мальчишку и заморил голодом. Орден на это зверство ответил адекватно, попросту избавившись от своего зарвавшегося члена. Но было поздно: Эмиль нашел Эльдорадо, свою золотую страну. После этого ничего точного и конкретного про него не было известно. Руан пытался связать с ним некоторые из самых ужасных смертей, но точных доказательств вины Дрейфуса у него не было. Хотя подозрения остались: буквально за несколько дней перед смертью или пропажей несчастных то там, то тут видели неприятного маленького человечка с грязно-белыми волосами. Его даже пару раз арестовывали, но всякий раз отпускали. Оливьер был удивлен увидев фамилию Синклера среди авроров, работающих над делом Дрейфуса. Но все же самым настораживающим было то, что его видели Хогсмиде накануне Дня всех святых.

В конце своего отчета Винтер высказывал предположение, что именно Эмиль мог быть убийцей учеников, но вряд ли он обошелся без помощи кого-то изнутри школы. И хотя Хранители обычно не работали в паре, но бывали случаи, что им платили за некоторые услуги желаемыми душами. В свете всех имеющихся данных можно сделать предположение, что здесь тоже шла речь о сделке.

В самом же конце письмо шла небольшая приписка, которая заинтересовала Оливьера еще больше. Руан писал о том, что заодно высылает Северусу досье на его ученика и некоторые интересные цитаты из исторической хроники интересующего его семейства. Юноша набрался наглости и поинтересовался:

— Профессор, сэр, а о каком семействе шла речь в самом конце?

— О вашем, Вилманту, о вашем. Кстати, занятное чтиво оказалось. Все же вы, Дети Смерти, довольно странные существа, куда там Хранителям с их тараканами. Теперь, когда вы успокоили свое любопытство, вы перестанете портить зелья?

— Я случайно, — попытался оправдаться рейвенкловец.

— Разве? – деланно удивился Снейп. – Тогда я могу сказать, что вы побили все рекорды по досадным ошибкам. А то я, грешным делом, подумал, что вы так требуете внимания. Простите, ошибся.

— Нет, я благодарен, что вы поделились со мной этой информацией. Она заслуживает самого внимательного изучения.

— И что вы собрались изучать, в свете всего узнанного?

— Способности Хранителей в некромагии и манипулированию астральной субстанцией.

Снейп удивленно посмотрел на молодого человека.

— А вот с этого места поподробнее.

Оливьер поделился своими размышлениями по поводу прошлой инициации. Снейп озадаченно замолчал, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

— Сдается мне, что Руан во всем оказался прав. Да и ваша интуиция, мистер Вилманту, оказалась на высоте. Хранители могут не только воровать души, но и призывать нужные. Правда для этого нужно, чтобы тело было еще свежим, то есть душа ушла недалеко, или же чтобы это была душа сильного мага, который не собирался умирать. Если наш случай относится к первому варианту, то мы больше можем ничего и не узнать. Если же речь идет о сильном маге, то дело может обернуться массой неожиданностей.

Профессор нахмурился. Он откинулся в кресле и потер левое предплечье.

— Мистер Вилманту, вас, кажется, скоро ожидает очередная инициация, я ничего не перепутал?

— Нет, сэр.

— Когда вы будете на Той стороне, постарайтесь разобраться, что именно вы слышали. Только будьте осторожны. Если даже что-то услышите, не бросайтесь сломя голову опасности наперерез, помните, что рискующие некромаги долго в этом мире не живут.

— Вы, кажется, неплохо начали разбираться в некромагах, — уязвлено произнес юноша, за что удостоился насмешливого взгляда.

— Идите, мистер Вилманту. И впредь будьте внимательны на моих занятиях. А если вам вдруг захочется поговорить, не стоит устраивать катаклизмы местных масштабов, можно просто подойти после уроков.

На этом они расстались.

***

Ноябрь полетел быстро и незаметно. Факультеты довольно быстро пришли в себя после всего случившегося, ведь им некогда было особо горевать. Впереди маячили квиддичные баталии и, пока не выпал первый снег, команды интенсивно тренировались на отремонтированном стадионе. Хуже всего приходилось гриффиндорцам, которым в срочном порядке пришлось искать нового игрока для замены Алекса. Чарли Уизли, ловец и по совместительству капитан команды красно-желтых, пошел на рискованный шаг и взял на роль загонщиков своих младших братьев, Фреда и Джорджа. Они играли по очереди, но можно было не сомневаться, что скоро они там останутся единственными, кто будет бить по бладжерам.

Учеба же двигалась своим ходом. Учителя, словно решив, что детей стоит отвлечь от грустных мыслей интенсивными домашними занятиями, словно с цепи сорвались. Каждый из преподавателей счел своим долгом нагрузить учеников настолько, что взвыли даже терпеливые хаффплпаффцы. Остальные роптали, что им не хватает свободного времени ни на что. Даже бедный декан Рейвенкло был вынужден день за днем выслушивать жалобы на то, что бедных учеников совсем лишили детства, оставив без всякой радости в жизни.

Оливьер тоже с трудом справлялся с тем объемом обязанностей, что взвалил на себя. Правда, ни за что на свете он не желал сдаваться. Юноша упорно продолжал навещать и кормить фестралов и даже успевал находить время для полета на дальний островок посреди озера, чтобы позаниматься в гордом одиночестве, пока не стало совсем холодно. Потом его ждали учебники и библиотека, из которой мадам Пинс каждый раз грозилась его выгнать, так как, по ее мнению, он уже мог конкурировать по прозрачности с привидениями.

Снейп же, казалось, не обращал на юношу никакого внимания, но время от времени Оливьер находил в конце своих работ неожиданные приписки. Это могли быть замечания, как по изготовлению зелий, так и по другим предметам, а так же рекомендации на некоторые издания, которые могли быть рейвенкловцу интересны. В ответ юноша так же оставлял короткие записки с размышлениями на тему или приводил цитаты из прочитанного, чтобы показать, что ценит внимание учителя к своей скромной персоне. Чем дольше длилась такая переписка, тем свободнее становился слог. Нет, эти двое не переступали определенной черты, разделяющей преподавателя и ученика. Но, по крайней мере, Оливьера не раз и не два посещала мысль, а как бы оно было, если бы тогда он послушался сортировочную шляпу и очутился в Слизерине.

Но не только Снейп заслуживал пристального внимания рейвенкловца. Оливьеру не давал покоя тот факт, что главный подозреваемый Эмиль Дрейфус был связан с одним из присутствующих в Хогвартсе. Альберт Синклер — аврор, арестовавший и отпустивший предположительного убийцу. Ради интереса Оливьер покопался в старых газетных подписках. В то время, сразу после войны, аврорская служба была крайне жестокой к подследственным и часто не слишком разбиралась, кто прав, кто виноват. Во всяком случае никогда не отказывала себе в удовольствии упростить дознавательный процесс и использовать Веритасерум. Почему-то Оливьер был твердо уверен, что Дрейфус и есть убийца, и сыворотка правды должна была это выявить. Но тот до сих пор на свободе и что-то должно было за этим скрываться. Во всяком случае, после всех газетных публикаций было легко поверить в то, что Синклер замешан в каких-то темных делишках. Его не раз обвиняли и в жестокости, и во взяточничестве, а так же в разного толка амурных похождениях, превышении должностных полномочий, клеветничестве. Со службы он был с почетом выпровожен, хотя некоторые особо ушлые журналисты поговаривали о том, что его попросту «попросили» уйти. Видно, кому-то очень серьезному этот «провокатор» наступил на хвост. После этого Синклер на пару лет исчез из криминальных и светских хроник, предпочтя путешествие по Европе. Но потом он снова объявился и оказался втянут в темную историю с нелегальной продажей артефактов. Ничего против него выдвинуть не смогли, а как бывший аврор, сам Синклер мастерски уходил от прямого ответа. И вот такого человека Дамблдор пригласил на пост преподавателя ЗОТС. Оливьер тщетно высматривал хоть какие-нибудь подозрительные намеки на причастность Синклера, к происшедшему в Хогвартсе, но тот вел себя как обычно.

Эта неопределенность начинала угнетать юношу, хотя, возможно, дело было совсем в другом. Неотвратимо приближалось шестое декабря, пятнадцатый день рождения наследника клана Вилманту, а значит пришло время для очередной инициации. Отец уже написал декану и испросил разрешения забрать сына на пару дней для семейных торжеств. Как обычно, Флитфик с радостью пошел навстречу своему ученику, уважая семейные традиции.

***

Оливьер добирался до дома всегда сам на одном из школьных фестралов. Лот нес его быстрее ветра, и юноша уже к вечеру был дома. Но даже это для его отца было медленно…

Осознание того, что он вляпался, пришло к Оливьеру, как только он пересек незримые границы родного поместья. Мир словно начал терять свои краски с каждым метром, приближавшим его к дому. Чтобы оттянуть этот момент, юноша решил остаток пути идти пешком. Он знал, что ожидало его там. Знал и ничего не смог поделать: это его судьба. В какой раз он позавидовал Леонарду, который сумел избежать этого. Ему не пришлось проходить то, что предстоит сделать его младшему брату. Несмотря на старшинство Лео с легкостью отказался от титула и всех связанных с этим обязанностей. Как бы Оливьер хотел, чтобы отец выбрал кого-то другого, но шансов не было. Для своего возраста и для их рода он уже имел некоторые уникальные данные. Кровь и влияние его матери привели юношу в Рейвенкло. И это было правильно: учиться ему никогда не надоедало, но часто эти новые знания лишь отдаляли его от обычного человека, делая из него наследника самого мрачного и своеобразного магического семейства.

Вот уже показались стены родных пенат. Оливьер знал, что там ждет его отец, брат и остальные члены их клана. Не будет только одного человек, которого он очень хотел увидеть – не будет матери. Она не присутствовала ни на одной инициации, и уж тем более не будет присутствовать на этой. Оливьера передернуло. Последние шаги, и наследник вступил под своды родного дома, который сейчас больше чем когда-либо напоминал ему склеп.

— Ты почти опоздал, — раздался голос его отца. Ксафан Вилманту стоял наверху лестницы и сердито смотрел на своего младшего отпрыска.

— Почти не считается, — спокойно ответил тот.

— У тебя нет времени на болтовню. Инициация должна начаться через пятьдесят одну минуту и не секундой позже.

— Значит, начнется, — все так же равнодушно ответил Оливьер.

Поняв, что от сына сейчас ничего путного не добьешься, Ксафан бросил свое последнее слово — «Переоденься» — и исчез в недрах дома.

Оливьер поднялся в свою комнату. На кровати его поджидало ритуальное одеяние. Облачившись в белые шелка, Оливьер взглянул на себя в зеркало: оттуда на него черными провалами глаз смотрела его бледная, хоть и богато одетая, копия.

— Ты прекрасен, истинный бог Смерти.

— Не стоит так шутить, Леонард, — обратился Оливьер к отражению своего старшего брата. Невысокий, но изящный и гибкий, он был лучшим танцором, которого Оливьер когда-либо встречал. Тонкие черты лица, полученные от матери подчеркивались длинными чуть ли не до пояса черными вьющимися волосами, среди которых то и дело попадались седые прядки.

— Почему ты не закрасил волосы? – поинтересовался младший брат, когда Леонард приблизился и, обняв длинными руками талию юноши, положил ему голову на плечо.

— К сожалению, я – Вилманту, и это так легко не скроишь, ни одна маггловская краска не берет эту седину.

— Ты жалеешь, что ты Вилманту? – спросил Оливьер.

— Иногда. А иногда это весело. Чаще второе, чем первое.

Улыбка осветила его лицо и сделала его прекрасным и очень земным. Оливьер не смог сдержать ответной улыбки. Брат всегда действовал на него расслабляющее, чего нельзя сказать об отце. Ему хотелось сейчас растянуться на кровати и до утра наслаждаться, слушая истории Леонардо о его жизни во Франции.

— Не сегодня, — прозорливо прервал тот его мечты. — Мы обязательно поговорим. А сейчас если мы не поспешим, отец убьет нас обоих.

Улыбнувшись этой шутке, они поспешили вниз, на самые нижние ярусы, где их уже с нетерпением ждали. Ниже обычных для такого большого дома подвалов располагалась священное капище, с выдолбленным в скале алтарем, испещренным рунами и бороздками для стока крови. Возле алтаря стояли Ксафан и Дантон Вилманту, последний был вполне материален, в отличие от присутствующих здесь же призрачных фигур остальных представителей этого старинного рода, прибывших на очередную инициацию наследника. Если она пройдет нормально, то в следующий раз они уже встретятся по ту сторону черты, отделяющей жизнь и смерть.

Оливьер молча поклонился всем присутствующим, подошел к алтарю и опустился на холодный камень, в то время как Леонард занял свое место среди наблюдателей.

Ксафан повернулся к лежащему перед ним сыну и начал ритуал. Вопросы и ответы сыпались один за другим. Каждый из них знал, что спрашивать и что отвечать. В конце концов, это был не первый и не последний раз.

— Кто ты?

— Сын Сумрака.

— Готов ли ты подтвердить свои слова?

— Жизнью и смертью.

— По собственной воле идешь ты на это?

— Мое слово тому порукой.

— Принимаешь ли ты все последствия?

— Полностью.

— Готов ли ты?

— Да.

— Да будет так.

Глава рода принял ритуальный клинок из рук своего мертвого отца и с размаху вогнал его в грудь своего сына. Оливьер почувствовал, как холодная сталь проникла в его сердце и потянула за собой нить его жизни. Поворот клинка разорвал живые ткани, и затем он покинул тело, освобождая путь крови.

Лежащий на алтаре юноша бесстрастно вперил свой мертвый взгляд в потолок, а остальные наблюдали как такая алая и сочная на белом шелке кровь покидает его тело, стекает по желобам и собирается в каменные чаши по двум сторонам алтаря. Когда поток иссяк, Леонардо и Ксафан подняли эти чаши и испили из них по глотку, а затем преподнесли их остальным гостям. И каждый из них утолял свою жажду этим божественным напитком.

Тем временем Оливьер брел в тумане. Он не чувствовал ни холода, ни жажды, ни усталости. Казалось, все его мысли были только о том, что нужно двигаться вперед, словно за этим туманом его поджидало что-то удивительное. Можно сказать, что предчувствие не обмануло некромага. Потихоньку туман рассеялся, и он увидел себя на берегу широкой реки. Юноша расправил свои огромные крылья, сотканные из тьмы и тумана, взмахнул ими и поднялся над землей. Он летел и видел свое отражение в темных водах мертвой реки: бледный ангел с огромными крыльями и пустыми глазами, такими же мертвыми, как и все вокруг. Миновав реку, Оливьер продолжил свой полет, наблюдая за тенями, медленно плывущими где-то внизу, над серой поверхностью земли. Вскоре ангел почувствовал, что достиг своей конечной цели. Он сложил крылья и скользнул вниз. Перед ним в огромной скале было осколок темного камня, отполированного до блеска. Он казался огромным зеркалом, в котором отражалось прекрасное лицо ангела Смерти.

«Мой сын, ты пришел», — зазвучало в его голове. – «Я ждал тебя. Я чувствовал твое нежелание, но еще больше я чувствовал твою силу. Ты достоин, мой сын. Ты будешь одним из лучших. Твое имя — имя архангела, такого же прекрасного, гордого и надменного. Ты, как и он, будешь пробуждать в людях жестокость к бедным. Бедным не только деньгами, властью, связями, но и бедным силами, знаниям, эмоциями. Вокруг тебя всегда будет смерть, и ты будешь питаться ею, как лучшим нектаром. Ты всегда будешь стоять особняком — тебе не изменить это. Чем больше будут расти твои силы, тем больше ты будешь чувствовать чужой страх. Не нужно его бояться. Еще мгновение, и ты никогда не испытаешь боли из-за этого. А теперь иди, сын мой, иди, возвращайся в свой мир. Я буду ждать тебя».

Оливьера словно потянуло обратно, буквально втолкнув в его собственное тело. Оно было легким, практически невесомым. Ни холода, ни боли, ни печали, ни страдания. Все осталось там, за чертой. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, хотя он вполне был жив. Это его состояние вполне поняли его отец и брат. Ксафан поднял своего сына и наследника на руки и отнес в комнату, где опустил в специально приготовленную теплую ванну. Леонардо вслед за ним скользнул в воду и крепко прижал его к себе, давая тому возможность закрыть глаза и заснуть в надежных объятиях любимого брата…


	4. Глава 4

Но сон так и не пришел. Ванна сменилась теплым одеялом и еще более горячими объятиями Леонардо. Зная, что ему просто необходимо отдохнуть юный некромаг пытался ни о чем не думать и попросту заснуть. Получалось плохо. В конце концов, он не выдержал и повернулся к молодому человеку, дремлющему под боком.

— Лео, ты спишь?

— Нет, — мгновенно отозвался тот. — А вот тебе стоит отдохнуть.

— Не могу.

— Тогда давай поговорим, я постараюсь тебя заболтать.

— Вряд ли у тебя получится, — улыбнулся Оливьер.

— У меня и не получится?! Издеваешься? — притворно возмутился молодой человек.

— Есть немного.

—- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Рассказать тебе о Франции, о тех великолепных вечеринках, что я закатываю? Или лучше об интересных людей, с которыми я хотел бы тебя познакомить? Или же о красивых и страшных местах, где ты просто обязан побывать?

— Лучше расскажи о Хогвартсе, - попросил Оливьер.

— А что я тебе могу о нем рассказать? Я всего лишь три года проучился там, к тому же первых учебных года. Ты же знаешь, как все воспринимают дети, пусть даже Дети Смерти.

— Иногда я забываю, что ты прошел первую инициацию… — тихо сказал некромаг.

— И вторую вряд ли бы пережил. Знаешь, я до сих пор боюсь плавать, боюсь любых водоемов. Мне всегда кажется, что вот-вот и мои легкие наполнятся отвратительной жижей, дышать станет нечем, и я умру, на этот раз безвозвратно.

— Умирать не страшно.

— Для тебя может быть. А я еще хочу задержаться на этом свете, он куда интереснее, чем сумерки Того мира.

— С этим даже я не могу не согласиться, — улыбнулся Оливьер.

— А ведь тебе тоже нравится здесь, ну не конкретно здесь, а на этой грешной земле.

— Еще бы, но лучше в Хогвартсе, чем здесь.

— Тебе правда там нравится?

— А тебе разве нет?

— Я больше любил Бобатон. Хотя может дело в том, что там я мог отрываться по полной. А в Хогвартсе я был еще ребенком.

— Ты ведь был в Слизерине? – на всякий случай переспросил рейвенкловец.

— Да, это только ты один, предатель, подался к крылатым, а мы все из змеиного племени, — рассмеялся Леонардо.

— И кто был главной змеей в твое время?

\- Чума Хогвартса и злобный монстр зелий Северус Снейп собственной персоной. Змей подземельный редкостной ядовитой породы. От него плакали все факультеты, суров был не в меру. Но своих, надо сказать защищал от всего и всех. Мы были его любимым серпентарием. Да и среди слизеринцев было принято шипеть на него, но не в коем случае не кусать. Вообще, интересный человек был, и преподаватель отличный. Я после его уроков в Бобатоне горя не знал, словно все зелья сами собой получались.

— Ты все время говоришь «был».

— Ну, я же знал его только в прошлом, пусть и недалеком и больше не встречал ни разу. Так что не знаю, что с ним, где он, — пояснил Лео.

— Он все так же носится по коридорам школы, пугая детвору, и продолжает муштровать бедных студиозусов в тонком деле зельеварения.

— Правда что ли? Вот уж не ожидал.

— Почему? – удивился Оливьер.

— Да потому что он не раз всем видом показывал, что это все не для него. Хотя зелья он наверняка любит. Да и кроме того, я уж грешным делом думал, что он давно перебрался на Ту сторону, без возможности выползать обратно.

— Это как?

— Он же некромаг. Ты разве не знал? — и, поглядев в изумленные глаза брата, Лео только и мог, что покачать головой. — Правда, он не слишком похож на нас, да и способности у него явно другие. Ты же знаешь, что некромаги между собой отличаются чуть ли не сильнее, чем стихийные чародеи. Но могу заверить тебя точно, он некромаг. Один из четверых самых сильных ныне живущих в Великобритании.

Оливьер так и замер, молча пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Затем, дойдя до чего-то, спросил:

— А он о нас знает?

— Милый мой, а кто о нас не знает? – рассмеялся Лео. – Конечно. Кое-что. Во время конфликта с Волдемортом он появлялся здесь, общался с дедом и отцом.

Оливьер что-то прикинул в уме и удивился еще больше.

— Подожди, Волдеморт умер лишь в восьмидесятом году, а дед еще до моего рождения.

— Ох, Оле-Лукое, не мне же рассказывать тебе о нашей сумасшедшей семейке. Наш дед последние лет двадцать болтается между обоими мирами, и живых и мертвых. В результате, он не тут и не там. Ты же видел его сегодня, вполне живого и материального.

— Но портрет…

— А что портрет? По сути та же астральная проекция, немного магии и камуфляжа для удобства своего и потомков.

— Не понимаю…

— А что непонятного? Дед в какой-то момент решил, что пора отцу брать на себя ответственность за клан. Вот и смылся, появляясь здесь лишь в такой не слишком материальной форме. Ты же знаешь, какие мы все эгоисты – так и мечтаем всю ответственность спихнуть на другого. Это семейное качество, — с гордостью произнес Лео, намекая на себя, любимого.

Оливьер принял на себя титул наследника, как только старший брат с радостью от него отказался. Так что в его словах был резон. Некромаг задумался над возникшей перспективой. Значит можно постоянно жить в том мире и лишь присутствовать в этом. Но, наверное, можно и наоборот. Он вспомнил всю ту легкость и непосредственность, что сопутствовали ему в Сумрачном мире, непередаваемое чувство полета и прекрасное лицо Смерти. Это был его мир, и Оливьер хотел бы быть там, где он практически всесилен, где являлся почти богом.

В голову пришла и другая безумная мысль, что загадка с тем зовом может быть разрешена, если он отправит свою душу, или что там у него вместо нее, на Ту сторону и выяснит все на месте. «Никто не сможет противиться моей воле в сером мире мертвых!» — подумал некромаг, сконцентрировался и, не обращая внимания на удивленного брата, отправился в новое путешествие.

***

Мир встретил юношу с распростертыми объятиями, как долгожданного гостя, хотя со времени его появления здесь прошло всего несколько часов. Оливьер остановился, чтобы понять, куда он должен направиться. Раньше его всегда, так сказать, вели, тащили чуть ли не за руку, а теперь он должен был выбирать сам, куда идти и что искать. Он решил, что пора бы расправить крылья и… И на этот раз у него ничего не получилось. Пришлось пробираться сквозь серый туман пешком, то и дело натыкаясь на какие-то субстанции, бывшие некогда людьми. Теперь некромаг ощущал их как мертвые и заблудившиеся души. Он рискнул позвать Алекса, но это была тщетная попытка – как и предполагалось, его души здесь не было. Ради интереса, Оливьер попробовал притянуть кого-то из точно умерших. Был у него в детстве один приятель, с которым его знакомила мать – она всегда переживала, что мальчик мало общается со сверстниками. Питер был шустрым мальчуганом, что его и сгубило. Дерево было высоким, а пацаненок маленьким. Влезть он смог, в вот спуститься… В общем Питер разбился насмерть, упав с приличной высоты. Теперь же его душа ответила на призыв старого друга, но откуда-то издалека. Юный некромаг сосредоточился и через минуту он смог осознать, где искать нужную душу или же как вытянуть ее из того спокойного места, где она сейчас пребывала и даже как вернуть ее в живое тело, если будет такая необходимость. Но Оливьер пожалел старого приятеля и не стал ставить на нем столь жестокие эксперименты. Зато это дало ему понимание того, что же он слышал здесь два года тому назад.

Кто-то так же звал нужную ему душу, принуждая ее покинуть Сумрак и перейти границу миров. Но этот неизвестный не предполагал, что нарвется на некромага, который сможет разгадать его тайну. Оливьер знал, что окружающий его Сумрак вечно хранит всю информацию об умерших или некогда прошедших этим путем, и дитя смерти способен получить ее. Интуиция, озарение, голос крови – все было на его стороне, и все это работало лучше любого учителя. Туман в его сознании, его памяти рассеялся и Оливьер четко услышал:

«Мой Лорд, кровью призываю тебя, услышь меня и приди. Лорд Волдеморт, именем твоим молю, путь готов для тебя. Темный Лорд, силой твоей заклинаю, мир снова ждет тебя».

И через несколько секунд тишины, все повторилось снова. Этот зов был неумолим. И если Лорд Волдеморт не ушел дальше Сумрака, то он бы обязательно ответил. Оливьер выбросил из сознания все лишнее и снова сосредоточился на поисках. Теперь его целью было найти душу, или что там осталось от последнего так называемого Темного Лорда. После нескольких неудачных попыток, Оливьер, ради проверки собственных сил, вытащил из небытия несколько других известных и неизвестных душ, а потом повторил усилия по Зову Волдеморта.

Через некоторое время юному некромагу пришлось признать, что Волдеморта среди мертвых нет. Это открытие резануло по сердцу, тревожно забившемуся предчувствуя огромные неприятности. И они не преминули случиться. Попробовав выбраться из Сумрака, Оливьер неожиданно осознал, что он не может вернуться в свое собственное тело. Мир оказался жадным и не хотел отпускать того, которого считал своим. Юный некромаг выбился из сил, и его охватила паника. Он не знал, сколько времени провел здесь. Перед его глазами уже вставала сцена, как Лео просыпается и обнаруживает рядом с собой холодное мертвое тело младшего брата. В какой-то момент он просто опустился на землю и закрыл глаза, приготовившись к вечному сну…

***

— Вставай, Оле-Лукое! Сколько можно спать?

Оливьер, не открывая глаз, потянулся и тут же был вынужден вскочить с кровати, так как шаловливые пальцы старшего брата прошлись щекоткой по его ребрам.

— Лео!

— А что? Тебе пора вставать, тебе еще в школу возвращаться.

— Ладно, ладно, сейчас соберусь, — и юноша направился к двери.

— Да, еще дед хотел с тобой поговорить, — предупредил Лео. — Я попридержу отца, чтобы он вам не мешал.

— Спасибо, Леонард,— поблагодарил его, появившийся в дверях Дантон. Молодой человек склонил голову перед предком и вышел из комнаты, тщательно прикрыв за собой дверь. – Сядь, Оливьер, нам нужно поговорить, — старый Вилманту опустился на кровать и указал внуку на место рядом с собой.

Оливьер присел на кровать и кожей почувствовал, что рядом с ним находится живая плоть. Это было крайне необычно: до сего дня дед для него был лишь портретом в семейной галерее, пусть живым и близким по духу, но лишь призраком предка. А теперь он мог ощущать тепло человеческого тела, слышать дыхание, чувствовать ток крови, бегущей по жилам. Дантон, кажется, понял, что происходит с юношей. Он обнял внука за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Наверное, мне стоит извиниться за то, что никогда этого не делал прежде, но думаю, ты как никто другой поймешь это.

— Ты хотел, чтобы отец все решал сам, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно высказался Оливьер.

— Для этого и существуют наследники. Маги живут долго, а некромаги и вовсе до конца не умирают. Так что наследникам приходится долго ждать своей очереди. Вскоре они привыкают жить чужим умом и, когда наступает их время, становится поздно что-то менять. Я столько раз это видел, что не мог допустить подобного вырождения в собственном клане. Поэтому я официально умер несколько лет тому назад.

— Но ты так и не смог до конца уйти.

— Ксафан – хороший сын и деловитый Глава клана, но в нем много… слизеринской дури. Что поделать, многие из старой гвардии Упивающихся Смертью учились с ним вместе, были приятелями и собутыльниками. Когда к нам стали захаживать старые знакомые с предложениями от Волдеморта, я было даже испугался. Но Ксафан всегда интересы крови ставил выше интересов окружающего мира.

— А я?

— Вот теперь очередь дошла и до тебя. Ты – хороший мальчик, Оливьер. Умный, талантливый, непредсказуемый. Ты самое удачное приобретение клана за многие столетия. И ты неординарен. Но есть в тебе одно качество, с которым тебе придется научиться справляться. Если твой отец консервативен практически во всем, то ты иногда бываешь излишне импульсивен. Пусть нечасто, но если влипаешь в ситуации, то уже с максимумом разрушительных эффектов, — Дантон, заметив непонимающий взгляд внука, пояснил: — Я уже слышал про Хогвартскую резню и мое мнение: тебе следовало бы держаться от нее подальше. Но ты пошел на зов магии и влип, как муха, в паутину интриг и взрослых игр. Ладно, Северус за тобой присмотрит, он мудрый не по годам человек и умеет контролировать таких юнцов, как ты. Но то, что ты сразу после инициации, без всякой подготовки, никому не сказав, полез обратно в Сумеречный мир… Это в высшей степени беспечно!

После такой отповеди было нечего ответить, но юноша чувствовал, что Дантон ждет оправданий или хотя бы разумных объяснений.

— Да, наверное, я виноват, но мне казалось, что у меня хватит сил.

— Не хватило ведь, — разумно заметил дед, Оливьеру не осталось ничего, как признать правоту старого некромага.

— Как же я вернулся? – поинтересовался он.

— Я достаточно силен, чтобы вернуть кого угодно из Сумрака.

Юноша почувствовал, что обязан поблагодарить, но у него не находилось слов.

— Ладно, оставим это. Если ты, конечно, понял, в чем же ошибся на сей раз.

— Кажется, понял. Прежде чем экспериментировать, я должен был продумать, как буду возвращаться.

— Именно. Тебя оправдывает лишь одно, что ты не знал о некоторых свойствах Того мира. Одно из них: он не допускает ошибок. Если бы ты не был Вилманту, и если бы не было того, кто позаботится о тебе, то ты так и остался бы плавать в тумане до полного своего развоплощения.

— Неприятная перспектива, — покачал головой юноша.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — вздохнул Дантон. — Ты хоть можешь объяснить, что ты там забыл? Уж после инициации обычно туда не рвутся так скоро.

И Оливьер поведал все, что только знал. И о хогвартских событиях, и о кошмарах, и о Хранителях и, конечно, о Волдеморте. Дантон слушал его внимательно, и было видно, что все услышанное его не радует.

— Единственный плюс всего случившегося, что ты наладил контакт с Северусом, — подвел он итог под сказанным.

— Почему? – удивился рейвенкловец.

— Почему единственный плюс или почему Северус?

— Второе. Почему Снейп так важен? Сначала Лео вспомнил о нем, теперь ты уже пару раз упоминаешь его имя.

— Потому, мальчик, что Северус не только довольно сильный некромаг, окклюминист и алхимик. Он, по сути, наша связь с миром. Мы довольно закрыты для общества, и общество отвечает нам тем же, так что все, что нам нужно знать, мы узнаем из третьих рук. Северус занимает очень грамотную позицию. Он с одной стороны — человек Дамблдора, с другой — один из людей Волдеморта. Как декан Слизерина он связан со многими влиятельными людьми, поэтому и министерские дела не проходят мимо него. Его пост в Хогвартсе совместно с его аналитическим складом ума дает ему великолепную возможность видеть тенденции в направлении развития магического общества. Так что он поистине ценный союзник, которого Ксафан, к сожалению, не смог приблизить к себе ближе, чем необходимо.

— Тебе он нравится! – догадался Оливьер.

— Да. И тебе тоже, — уверенно заявил Дантон. – Теперь о Хранителях. Все, что ты узнал из книг и от Северуса – правда. Они в чем-то близки некромагам, и уже тем более некромантам. Есть у них одно качество, которое их сильно роднит с Вилманту – они способны призвать нужную им душу.

— Тогда почему у них возникают проблемы и они так рьяно борются за свои коллекции, заключают договоры и тому подобное, если просто можно позвать?

— Ну, не просто, совсем не просто. Для этого нужно быть очень сильным магом, иметь к этому способность. Кроме того, есть возможность защитить свою душу от Зова и даже сопротивляться ему.

— В нашем случае с чем и с кем мы имеем дело?

— В отношении Волдеморта… может быть что угодно. Можно не любить и не поддерживать этого безумца, но трудно не уважать его силу. Но я выскажу одно предположение, а ты убери его в самый дальний уголок своего разума, чтобы оно тебя не смущало. Мне кажется, что если ваш Хранитель опоздал в охоте за Волдемортом, то нам всем предстоят крайне веселые времена.

На этом Дантон посчитал разговор законченным. На все вопросы внука он больше не произнес ни слова, лишь поторопил его. Юношу ждало возвращение в школу.

***

Только войдя в собственную гостиную и услышав восторженные и удивленные возгласы, Оливьер понял, что что-то случилось с его внешностью. Когда же одна из девушек протянуло ему зеркальце, некромаг смог увидеть, что его отросшие волосы почти полностью поседели. Это было необычное зрелище. Если раньше небольшие седые пряди украшали его голову, то теперь лишь отдельные темные прядки прятались в сияющей белизне прямых шелковых волос. Юноша тяжело вздохнул. Не то чтобы он был против, но такая внешность сильно выделяла его из окружающего мира, буквально крича о его происхождении и типе его магии. Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, он вернул зеркальце владелице и направился в спальню. За его спиной раздался гул голосов. Рейвенкловцы бурно обсуждали, что случилось с их товарищем на этот раз. Предположения были различны и часто абсолютно абсурдны. Оливьер знал, что если ничего не случится, то разговоров о его переменах хватит еще недели на две.

Так было и в прошлый раз. Тогда ходило много слухов, а его соседи по комнате каждый раз, укладываясь спать, опасливо посматривали на него, словно ожидая каких-то странностей в его поведении. Наверно, только Нейз вел себя адекватно, но тот вообще большей частью существовал в собственном мире, где ему было все нипочем. Оливьер еще раз подумал, что ему будет не хватать Алекса, который заставил бы его не обращать внимания на шушуканье вокруг. Влад хоть и был хорошим другом, но и сам любил иногда проехаться по «крови невинноубиенных». То была последняя сплетня, что для ритуала некромагии обязательно требуется чья-нибудь кровь. Тут, как правило, мнения расходились. Кто-то настаивал на девственницах, кто-то, зная, что совершеннолетние девственницы в наше время большая редкость, кричал о младенцах. О том, что в ритуале используется кровь самого некромага, да и то не всегда, почему-то даже не предполагалось.

В какой раз Оливьер заявил во всеуслышание, что подростки настолько кровожадны, что никакой Темный Лорд им в подметки не годится. Когда же все утихло, он с облегчением вздохнул. Теперь же все пошло по новому кругу. Утро выдалось муторным, день стал тяжелым. Вечер и вовсе невыносимым, наутро все повторилось. Обитателям словно было мало старых сплетен о клане Вилманту, но что особенно резало сердце Оливьера, так это то, что его имя и его магические способности склоняли теперь и в связи с недавними смертями. Как оказалось, это было вынести больнее всего. Проходя по коридору, он слышал шушуканья, Влад же в подробностях пересказывал последние сплетни. Когда Оливьер впрямую спросил, зачем тот так поступает, то получил вполне невозмутимый ответ: «Это же забавно. Ты знаешь, что ты этого не делал, я это знаю, и еще несколько заинтересованных лиц. Остальным же остается упражняться в остроумии. Зато теперь у тебя такая репутация, какую не заработать никому из этих остолопов».

Что поделать — Хайзен был истинным слизеринцем, кроме того, что аристократом в каком-то там поколении. Его гордая осанка словно давала понять окружающим, что их возня его совсем не трогает. Обычно Оливьер и сам реагировал на подобное спокойно. Но когда его обвиняли в смерти Алекса, в том, что ему просто надоело общаться с маглорожденным, что рейвенкловец ревновал и завидовал приятелю из-за его популярности, что таким образом он решил снискать расположение чистокровных… Это было невыносимо! Оливьер скучал по Алексу, и в этом была доля здорового эгоизма. Но последнее испытание, во время которого он понял, что даже в Сумрачном мире им не суждено встретиться, совсем подкосило юношу. Он бродил по Хогвартсу, подобно привидению, избегая людского общества. Уроки и собственные исследования, которым до сих пор отводилось значительная доля личного времени, и даже попытки узнать правду о гибели студентов стали неважны. Сколько бы это еще продолжалось, неясно, но тут вмешалась грозная судьба в лице одного сурового Мастера Зелий.

На его уроках всегда была жесткая дисциплина, любое нарушение не оставалось безнаказанным, если, конечно, оно не допускалось Деканом Слизерина. Особенно доставалось Гриффиндору, что было совсем не удивительно. Но то, что поразило всех на том знаменательном уроке, так это то, что котел взорвал рейвенкловец Вилманту, а пострадали сидевшие далеко от него, не нелестно отзывавшиеся о потомственном некромаге, «львята». Самому же Оливьеру назначалось взыскание, но его факультет не потерял ни единого балла.

Вечером юноша привычно спустился в подземелья, чтобы очутиться один на один с зельеваром. Он ожидал всего: отповеди, кучи грязных котлов, ведро с тряпкой или опять же множества ингредиентов для разделки, — но его ждал белый лист одиноко лежащий на его столе. Развернув его, Оливьер увидел письмо от деда. Дантон писал, что сожалеет о его потерях, что люди всегда будут относиться к нему с долей предубеждения, и что только в его силах что-то изменить. Еще дед напоминал о планах юноши на будущее, и что будет неразумно потерпеть крах в самом начале пути из-за ложного чувства вины.

— Советую прислушаться к совету старших, — раздалось над его ухом. Оливьер буквально подскочил от неожиданности.

— Вы читали? – спросил он Снейпа.

— Мистер Вилманту был так любезен, что дал мне разрешения прочесть свое послание к вам.

— Вы с ним общаетесь?

— С недавних пор у нас завязалась переписка.

— Вы ему нравитесь, — признался юноша.

— Что же, можно сказать, что это взаимно. Старый Вилманту всегда вызывал у меня уважение. Его можно назвать мудрым человеком, что значит – к его словам стоит прислушаться. Чувство вины, к тому наведенное извне – препротивнейшая штука.

— Говорите по собственному опыту?

— Мистер Вилманту, я уже говорил, что Гриффиндор плохо на вас влияет? – черные брови взлетели вверх, выражая неудовольствие своего хозяина.

— Простите, сэр.

— Извинения приняты, но при одном условии – больше никаких взорванных котлов. И приведите себя в порядок, а то вы пугаете даже школьных привидений.

— Хорошо, — пришлось согласиться юноше. – Дед рассказал вам о Волдеморте?

— И о вашей эскападе тоже, — кивнул головой Снейп. – И я согласен с ним, вы поступили неразумно, сунувшись туда, откуда не имели возможности выбраться самостоятельно.

Оливьер потупил взор. Чего еще он мог ожидать от этого язвительного и сурового человека, пусть даже он оказался коллегой-некромагом? Глупо было заводить разговор на эту тему, но юноше хотелось знать, что тот думает по поводу всего случившегося. Снейп правильно понял его вопрос и не стал его долго мучить.

— Я считаю, что ваша теория о силах, которые хотят возвращения Темного Лорда, имеет под собой почву.

— Это были Дрейфус и Синклер? – прямо, по-гриффиндорски, спросил Оливьер.

— Может быть, Хранителем и выступал Дрейфус, но теперь мы точно ничего об этом не узнаем.

— Почему?!

— Прочтите, — Снейп достал из кармана мантии номер «Пророка» и протянул юноше. На предпоследней странице в разделе криминальной хроники была заметка о найденном близ Лондона теле, как установлено, принадлежавшем Эмилю Дрейфусу. Мужчина был раздет, при нем не было найдено никаких бумаг или вещей, даже палочки.

— Значит, его коллекцию кто-то выкрал? – сердце Оливьера мучительно сжалось – душа Алекса была потеряна безвозвратно. Снейп понял, что беспокоит молодого человека и тут же отреагировал:

— Я проконсультировался с Винтером. Они редко таскают при себе всю коллекцию, а это значит, что еще есть шанс ее отыскать и освободить пленников.

— Кто его мог убить? – рейвенкловец быстро прикинул дату, время и сопоставил их с отсутствием в Хогвартсе профессора ЗОТС. — Синклер?

— Не знаю. Это нам и предстоит выяснить. Мне лично уже надоела вся эта эпопея, непонятно из-за чего и кем начатая, так что попытаемся что-то узнать, чтобы ее завершить. Как я понимаю, мне будет спокойнее, если бы будете рядом, а то самостоятельно вы можете натворить еще кучу бед. Все же не зря вы очутились в Рейвенкло.

— Но ведь не в Гриффиндоре, — улыбнулся юноша, впервые за прошедшие две недели.

— Упаси нас Мерлин от Вилманту-гриффиндорца! – в притворном ужасе воскликнул зельевар.

— А вы хотели бы, чтобы я попал в Слизерин? – тихо спросил юноша.

— Это было бы большим приобретением для нашего Дома, но вам пришлось бы еще труднее. Так что лучше вам следовать выбранным вами путем.

В этих словах прозвучало столько горечи, что Оливьер заподозрил, что это замечание уж точно основывалось на собственном печальном опыте. Рейвенкловец хотел бы узнать еще что-нибудь, но посчитал за благо промолчать. На этом два заговорщика расстались.

***

Взяв за правило не обращать внимания на болтовню окружающих, Оливьер снова вернулся к наблюдению за Синклером. Тот выглядел далеко не лучшим образом. Занятый своими проблемами, рейвенкловец не сразу обратил внимания, что за последнюю неделю что-то произошло с профессором ЗОТС. Тот стал более нервным, срывался на учениках, и факультеты на каждом уроке стремительно теряли баллы, даже быстрее, чем на Зельях. Кроме того, Альберт Синклер как-то осунулся и посерел. Это выглядело подозрительно.

Оливьер предполагал, что того мучает если не совесть, то предчувствие скорого разоблачения. Чтобы усугубить это состояние рейвенкловец теперь чуть ли ни по всюду следовал за подозреваемым, стараясь не выпускать его надолго из виду. Более того, Оливьер заметил, что и Снейп присматривается к Синклеру, а это лучше всего говорило юноше, что он на правильном пути. Но эта слежка в две пары глаз не довела их до добра…

Дело шло к Рождеству. Осталась одна неделя, а никаких подвижек в раскрытии истины пока не наблюдалось. Зато впереди замаячили полугодовые зачеты, чуть ли ни по всем предметам, и всем ученикам пришлось в срочном порядке что-то доучивать, дописывать, додумывать. Оливьера, хоть он и был во многом успевающим учеником, не миновала эта суета. Нелегко было признать, но он сильно подотстал в этом году. Чтобы хоть как-то привести все в божеский вид, ему пришлось бросить изображать сыщика и заняться своими прямыми обязанностями. В связи с этим он чуть не пропустил самое интересное…

Единственное, что он никогда не забрасывал, даже погрузившись в депрессию – навещать фестралов. Вот и сейчас он шел знакомым путем, левитируя впереди себя ящик со свежим мясом. Пробираться по первому снегу было не слишком приятно, так как он быстро превратился в грязь и единственное, о чем мог мечтать любой человек, вынужденный выходить в такое время на улицу, — уметь летать как птица, чтобы ноги не касались земли. Но дело есть дело, и Оливьер настойчиво брел вперед. Неожиданно он запнулся обо что-то, и чуть было не упал носом в грязь. Повернувшись посмотреть, что же попало ему под ноги, юноша с ужасом уставился на распластанное по земле тело. От неожиданности он потерял управление над ящиком и тот со всей силы грохнулся на землю. Окровавленные куски говяжьей туши рассыпались по тропинке, превращая неприятную сцену в театр абсурда. На Оливьера накатил истерический смех. Это было уже пятое найденное им в Хогвартсе тело. Правда, в отличие от предыдущих оно еще дышало, хотя и еле-еле, но юноша не мог заставить себя наклониться и помочь умирающему.

Где-то неподалеку хрустнула ветка, и Оливьер заметил приближающуюся к ним бегом знакомую фигуру в черной мантии. Снейп быстро наклонился к лежащему мужчине и позвал:

— Альберт, кто это сделал? Ответь!

Наконец и Оливьер опознал в лежащем своего профессора ЗОТС, а по совместительству главного подозреваемого. Синклер явно не мог говорить, и объяснение нашлось очень быстро – его язык был отрезан. Кровь еще не успела запечься на лице, значит, убийца не мог далеко уйти. Юноша хотел рвануть вперед, но был решительно остановлен сильной мужской рукой.

— Стойте здесь и не шевелитесь, — прошипел Снейп ему в лицо. – И чтобы без меня больше ни шагу. Понятно вам?

— Да, сэр, — только и мог вымолвить Оливьер и остался наблюдать, как Снейп вытащил палочку и произнес заклинание легилименции. Впервые рейвенкловец видел работающего легилимента в действии. Судя по тому, как дергался и кричал Синклер, приятного в этом было мало. Когда Снейп опустил палочку, мужчина был уже мертв. 

— Идемте, мистер Вилманту. Нам нужно вернуться в Хогвартс.

— А как же… - взмах руки в сторону тела был красноречивее всяких слов.

— Пусть остается тут, я потом сообщу Дамблдору, что ему потребуется новый учитель ЗОТС.

Не смея больше возражать, Оливьер поспешил за профессором. Они промчались по школе, как ураган, пока не очутились в Западном крыле.

— Стойте здесь, и если кто-то появится, дайте знать, - приказал Снейп.

— Как?

— Как хотите! Лишь бы я вас мог услышать!

С этим зельевар оставил юношу у лестницы, а сам исчез в темноте коридора. Оливьер молился всем богам, чтобы никто не забрел в эту часть школы, пока он вынужден изображать из себя Стража ворот. В коем веке боги прислушались к нему.

Снейп появился так же неожиданно, как и исчез. В руках его находилась небольшая сумка, которую он впихнул в руки юноши. Схватив ученика за плечо, он потащил его за собой в направлении подземелий. Редкие встречающиеся ученики провожали Оливьера сочувствующими взглядами. Так же быстро, минуя все препятствия, они добрались до кабинета Мастера Зелий. Снейп втолкнул юношу в комнату и с приказом «Ждите здесь, сидите тихо» удалился, предварительно заперев дверь на ключ и заклинание.

Оставшись один, Оливьер не знал, что подумать о происходящем с ним. Сидеть тихо – это понятно, но без дела… Это было непривычно. Кроме того, рейвенкловца мучило любопытство. Выждав минут десять, он заглянул в сумку. Увиденное поразило его. Большой шар размером с квоффл пронзительно сиял и переливался, отбрасывая блики на склоненное к нему лицо. Сердце некромага сжалось, и он очень четко осознал, что перед ним.

Душа Алекса оказалась так же привлекательна после смерти, как и при жизни. Под стеклянной поверхностью шара в голубой глади неба плыли облака, шумела зелень лесов, мелькали крылья птиц. Это было райское место, спокойное и в то же время очень живое. Оливьер был очарован и мог бы так просидеть до самого вечера, если бы взгляд его не упал свиток, который покоился рядом. Вытащив бумаги, юноша закрыл сумку, чтобы сверкание чужой души не отвлекало от дел повседневных.

Развернув свиток, Оливьер погрузился в незнакомую жизнь бывшего аврора, пытающегося заработать на продаже артефактов. Некоторые моменты из этого дневника отвечали на многие из возникших у некромага вопросов.


	5. Глава 5

«Если подумать, то самым значимым и интересным артефактом современной истории по праву может считаться палочка, принадлежавшая последнему Темному Лорду. Если бы можно было ее найти, то я мог бы заработать немало. Тут главное знать, кому предлагать. Любой из бывших Упивающихся или же просто аристократов, поддерживающих доктрину Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, отвалит кучу галеонов за такое приобретение. А кроме того, есть еще и восточно-европейские маги, да и австралийцы ныне падки на такую экзотику. Что им там в своем сонном государстве еще делать, кроме как собирать следы чужих побед и поражений. Надо прозондировать почву на предмет, куда мог деться этот немаловажный предмет магического искусства…

Удивительно, либо я дурак, либо в Министерстве у начальников не все дома. Палочка Темного Лорда пропала, и всем хоть бы что! Считают, что она могла исчезнуть вместе со своим хозяином. Помню по магловедению нам рассказывали закон преображения материи, кажется, так это называлось: если откуда-то что-то исчезло, значит это что-то еще ухватит вас за задницу, но чуть позже, когда снова объявится. Не думаю, что такого сильного темного мага мог уничтожить годовалый младенец, а, значит, мы еще увидим эту пакость. С палочкой! Лучше без нее. Если мне все же удастся ее разыскать, то так я спасу мир от нового пришествия Темного Лорда. А если и не спасу, то хоть подзаработаю…

Палочка явно кем-то выкрадена. Как – дело десятое, главное - кем. Не могу сказать, что точно уверен в этом, но все сводится к одному имени. Точнее сводилось. Вряд ли кто-то кроме Грувера мог добраться до этого артефакта. Он был главным на разборе развалин дома Поттеров в Годриковой Лощине. Зная его хватку, вряд ли кто-то мог вынести что-то оттуда без его ведома. Нужно будет потрясти его…

Грувер Мори убит собственной женой! Эта сенсация достается мне слишком дорогой ценой. Хотя, если артефакт у него, у меня еще есть возможность добраться до желаемого. Нужно только нажать на нужные кнопки, воспользоваться старыми связями и пробраться в дом, благо жена теперь обживает Азкабан, а дети пока у бабушки.

Это оказалось пустышкой – в доме я не нашел ничего, кроме тайной библиотеки: многие тома по Магии Смерти и артефактологии, исторические хроники и еще много чего интересного, за что торговцы в Лютном выложат свои галеоны. Жаль нереально вынести ее полностью, придется ограничиться дюжиной книг. Будем считать это компенсацией за лишние хлопоты...

Ниточка оборвалась. Жаль. Если это не Мори, то остается Дамблдор. Никогда не мог терпеть этого старикашку. С виду такой благообразный волшебник, а на деле… пиранья. Еще не известно кто хуже – Темный Лорд или этот вот белобородый Светоч. Но если палочка у него, то нужно изыскать возможность попасть в Хогвартс и не просто попасть, но и задержаться на постоянной основе. Правда, попасть я туда могу только в одном качестве – преподавателем ЗОТС, все остальное – не моя стихия. Задача на завтра – узнать, кто у нас профессор Защиты…

Иногда, все же, судьба благоволит нахалам, и тогда все получается, как нельзя лучше. Рейкпик отправилась окучивать вольные хлеба, а Дамблдору не осталось ничего другого, как согласиться на замену в моем лице. Скажем без хвастовства — не худшая кандидатура. А с этими мелкими живоглотиками я уж как-нибудь найду общий язык. Хуже с остальными преподавателями, будут же болтаться под ногами, мешаться. Стоит попросить комнату подальше от всех, мотивируя желанием покоя и одиночества…

Теперь я вспомнил, что я не любил в школе и почему никогда не хотел стать преподавателем. Этот хаос, который все почему-то упорно называют учебным процессом, давит на мозги любого нормального человека. Как вывод: здесь работают одни психи. Про детей я вообще молчу. Нет, Дамблдор, конечно, чувствует себя в своей стихии, а остальные ему подстать. МакГонагалл — гриффиндорская кошка, предана директору до самозабвения. Флитфик — мелочь задиристая, и ведь ничего ему не скажешь, он ведь некогда лучший дуэлянт Великобритании. Спраут — этой клуше, вообще бесполезно что-то говорить, крики мандрагор, кажется навсегда отбили ее способность слышать голос разума. А эта шарлатанка, что преподает здесь прорицания, зануда-нумеролог, астрономичка-алкоголичка, а эта Хутч – волосы, как птичьи перья, шаг широкий, и громкая, как галка – как пить дать лесбиянка, слишком уж мужские повадки. Все они психи! Ах, да! Забыл еще Снейпа! Мышь летучая особо опасная! Вот уж с кем нужно держать ухо востро, а то непременно устроит какую-нибудь каверзу. Что будет, если к змее приделать крылья? Получится Кетцалькоатль! А что случится с кровавым богом, если его запереть в подземелье с оравой непослушных детей? Уж не знаю, кого из них и пожалеть. Все же скорее учеников, не зря же Снейпа зовут Чумой…

Что-то странное начало твориться с появлением детей. Или же у них всегда так весело? Хотя если вспомнить свои детские годы, то мы тоже давали шороху. Хотя… все события не связаны напрямую с деятельностью учеников. Это больше похоже на… Словно какая-то темная сила притягивает неприятности к школе. А ведь это идея! Я читал, что такие артефакты, как палочки – часто могут становиться отражением личности хозяина, и что они могут использоваться как маячки для притяжения этого самого мага. Темный Лорд не был белым и пушистым, а его палочка чаще всего реагировала на Аваду, так что чему удивляться, что она срабатывает на нечисть, как валерьянка на котов. Все это к тому, что у меня сохраняется надежда на победу в этой гонке…

Дамблдор ли стал новым владельцем палочки – не знаю. Но у меня появились новые кандидатуры. Первый – Северус Снейп. И дело совсем не в том, что мы с ним так и не нашли общий язык. Просто все признаки указывают на него. Он бывший Упивающийся Смертью, что было официально подтверждено, при этом он ставленник Дамблдора, его ручной зельевар. Кому из хозяев служит на самом деле – тайна за семью замками. Змей он и есть змей. Логично предположить, что он решил вернуть Темного Лорда к жизни. Есть тут еще один… «мальчик». Наследник рода Вилманту. Потомственный некромаг. В чьих еще силах воздействовать на мертвую плоть и ушедшую душу?...

Перечитал предыдущую запись. Кажется, я уже точно уверен, что кто-то решил воскресить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Беспокоит ли это меня? Да, и даже очень. Я, будучи аврором, повидал множество смертей, и не хотел бы видеть их снова. Так что я сделаю все, чтобы этого не случилось. Даже ценой своей жизни…

Мне жаль. Вчера в Хогвартсе умерло четверо детей, четыре молодых и перспективных мага. Ужасная смерть. Придется признать, что с Вилманту можно снять все обвинения. Во-первых, умер его близкий друг. Нужно видеть лицо и глаза юноши, чтобы понять, что он до сих пор пребывает в шоке. Но даже если это хорошая актерская игра, то у него алиби, по крайней мере, для трех из четырех убийств. А, как бывший дознаватель, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что все они совершены одним человеком, одной рукой…

Новые подробности убийств наводят на одну мысль – Хранители. Кто еще мог забрать души этих несчастных? Черт! Нужно отыскать Эмиля Дрейфуса, если это он…

Черт, Дрейфус мертв! Теперь я могу с уверенностью заявить, что он был одним из тех, кто устроил резню в школе. Я нашел его коллекцию. Педантичный был гад, и крайне аккуратный. Каждый сосуд упакован в непрозрачный мягкий мешочек и подписан. Я нашел имена всех четырех жертв. А еще тех, в чьих смертях его подозревали. Не понимаю, как ему удавалось уходить от наказания так долго. Всю коллекцию я забрал с собой, дабы не досталось никому из Хранителей. Нужно будет потом найти способ освободить их. Все бы ничего, но ниточка опять оборвалась. Палочки не оказалось, души Темного Лорда тоже. Но ему же явно кто-то помогал, вряд ли он сам выбрал жертвы. Ему просто необходим был сообщник внутри школы. Или же он был сообщником кого-то. Но кого? И что от него требовалось?

Снейп пытается вызвать меня на разговор. То ли он подозревает меня, то ли… то ли решил, что я представляю для него опасность. Если боги будут милостивы ко мне, то я могу приобрести хорошего союзника, всяко о Темном Лорде он знает больше. А если же… Я все равно с ним встречусь, но если я не переживу наш разговор, то любой, кто прочтет этот дневник, пусть передаст его в Министерство, в отдел по борьбе с магическими правонарушениями. Нельзя допустить возрождения Волдеморта!

***

— Ну, что вы решили, молодой человек? Пойдете в Министерство лично или воспользуетесь школьной совой? – голос прямо над ухом заставил юношу подскочить на месте. Повернув голову, он уперся в пышущие гневом темные глаза Мастера Зелий.

— Зачем? — ответил Оливьер спокойно, хотя внутри него все дрожало. – Я знаю, что не вы убили Синклера.

— А как же ваш долг законопослушного гражданина? – съязвил Снейп, хотя внимательный рейвенкловец готов был поклясться, что на лице мужчины промелькнуло явное облегчение. 

— Ну, законопослушный гражданин скорее всего не нашел бы этот дневник, потому что ему не пришло бы голову ковыряться в вещах покойного. Он поставил бы в известность руководство школы и предоставил бы эту честь аврорам… Что вы и сделали, — добавил он спустя несколько секунд.

— Да. Авроры прибудут к вечеру. До этого времени тело будет под присмотром Хагрида. Точнее то, что осталось от Синклера. Фестралы порядком его обглодали.

— Ах, да, — Оливьер вспомнил, что рядом с трупом остался разбитый ящик со свежим мясом. Естественно, что его подопечные пришли на запах. А так как лакомства всем в полной мере обычно не хватает, то можно представить, во что они превратили беднягу. – Мне жаль.

— Мне нет, — пожал плечами Снейп и устало опустился в кресло. – Что хорошего он пишет?

— А вы не читали? – удивился Оливьер.

— Только последний абзац, в котором он обвиняет меня в своей смерти. Думаю, такой радости авроры не заслуживают.

— А можно спросить, зачем вы вообще пошли к нему?

— Спросить то можно… — начал было зельевар, но оборвал себя на половине фразы. Видно, он и вправду слишком вымотался, чтобы долго спорить. – Я надеялся найти у него хоть какие-то свидетельства его вины. И нашел. Как вам душа вашего друга?

— Она прекрасна, но чтобы узнать это, мне не нужно было дожидаться его смерти. Судя по всему, он умер неожиданно и безболезненно.

— Почему вы так решили?

— Его душа так спокойна.

— Да, возможно. Я не успел приглядеться к остальным.

— Вся коллекция в комнате Синклера?

— Да. Думаю, после этого дело закроют, так как виновник найден.

— Но Синклер не виноват! Он ввязался в это, чтобы разыскать палочку Волдеморта!

Глядя в невозмутимое лицо декана Слизерина, трудно было сказать, предполагал он такой поворот событий или нет. Но, по крайней мере, он потребовал подробностей. Оливьер рассказал все то, что узнал из дневника, а, чтобы не было сомнений, протянул свиток мужчине. Тот быстро пробежал его глазами и отбросил в сторону.

— Что же, можно сказать, что теперь все встает на свои места, - прервал Снейп воцарившееся молчание.

— Не все, — возразил ему юноша. – Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто убил ребят, Хранителя и, наконец, самого Синклера.

— Ну, могу сделать вполне разумное допущение, что ребят убил Дрейфус. Ему это не впервой, тем более он знал, что и как делать, чтобы добиться нужно эффекта.

— Но кто-то ему помог, указал на жертвы.

— Да, и этот кто-то получил что-то за свою помощь.

— Кажется, нам нужно что-то предпринять самим, иначе это никогда не кончится, — Оливьер был настроен решительно.

— И что вы намерены сделать? – настороженно поинтересовался алхимик.

— Слухи иногда могут сослужить пользу, — невнятно пояснил юноша. Приняв решение, он поднялся на ноги и тут же был остановлен грозным выкриком:

— Сядьте на место! Вы никуда не пойдете, пока не объяснитесь! 

Оливьеру пришлось рассказать о своей задумке. Скрепя сердцем, Снейп принял его план. А он, надо сказать, был довольно прост. Ничего не стоило распустить слух о том, что Оливьер точно знает убийцу и Алекса и Синклера. То, что для этого у него имелись и силы и возможности для этого, не могло вызвать ни у кого сомнений. Правда, это делало его следующей мишенью убийцы, но тут в игру вступал Снейп. А связываться с ним было себе дороже. Но они не ожидали, что их план сработает очень оперативно и так, как никто из них не ожидал…

Теория слухов гласит, что чем больше народу участвует в их распространении, тем больше они видоизменяются. Стоило Оливьеру «проговориться» о своем «открытии» лишь одному нужному человеку, как к концу следующего дня вся школа только и говорила о том, как Вилманту проводил сложный ритуал, замешанный на крови, чтобы узнать, кто убил его друга. В версии школьников фигурировал поднятый труп профессора ЗОТС, который замогильным голосом вещал правду с того света. Оливьер напускал на себя таинственный вид и всячески пытался отмалчиваться, но делал это так многозначительно, что его молчание говорило лучше всяких слов. Юноша весь день бродил по школе, вызывая огонь на себя. Он был спокоен, потому как чувствовал, что Снейп не выпускает его надолго из виду. Но до вечера ничего не произошло, и уставший рейвенкловец решил, что пора сделать привал до утра. С этой мыслью он поплелся в свою гостиную, но добраться до спальни ему было не суждено.

Не дойдя до Дома всего одного поворота, юноша почувствовал прикосновение холода смерти. Он молниеносно обернулся и еле успел среагировать на летящее в него заклинание. Уже падая, некромаг ответил проклятием из собственной богатейшей коллекции и потерял сознание…

***

И снова Оливьер брел в тумане Сумрачного мира. На этот раз ему не хотелось тут оставаться долго. Его тянуло за реку к тому черному зеркальному камню. Потому он расправил крылья и отправился дорогами Мертвых. Миновав темные воды реки, а так же куски мира, преобразованные волей его обитателей, некромаг достиг желаемой точки. Мягко спланировав на землю, он огляделся и, не приметив ничего значительного, направился прямиком к зеркальной глади камня. Его просто тянуло к ней, ему хотелось прикоснуться к камню, почувствовать его прохладу, оставить на нем свои следы. Но стоило ему сделать только шаг, как чьи то руки крепко ухватили его за плечи, не давая двигаться вперед.

— Нет, мальчик, не нужно, — шептал ему страстный глубокий голос.

—- Но я должен! – пытался протестовать некромаг.

— Да, но позже, не сейчас, — возражал незнакомец, еще крепче прижимая юношу к себе, не давая ему пошевелиться, не оставляя никакого шанса достигнуть желаемого. Но Вилманту не зря считался прирожденным некромагом, для которого Мертвый мир был родным домом. У него хватало сил сопротивляться, даже несмотря на мощь стоящего за его спиной колдуна. Тому приходилось несладко, но, несмотря ни на что, он крепко держал свою добычу. Оливьер из последних сил рванулся вперед, и его глаза снова заволокло темной пеленой…

Следующее, что он почувствовал, это мягкое прикосновение к коже. Кто-то гладил тонкими пальцами его лицо и целовал в висок.

— Лео! – позвал Оливьер, уверенный, что снова находится в объятиях брата.

Но обычно любитель поговорить, Леонардо на этот раз ответил лишь прикосновением, зато очень настойчивым. Его руки гуляли по обнаженной груди юноши, дразня кожу легкими поглаживаниями и щекоткой. Особо чутко на такую провокацию со стороны пальцев отреагировали соски. Волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу Оливьера и заставила его забыть обо всем на свете, отдавшись во власть страсти. Ему уже не важно кто это был, и как именно он достигнет разрядки, но ему хотелось тепла человеческого тела, этих прикосновений, заставляющих снова себя чувствовать живым, а там будь что будет. И Оливьер выпустил себя, свою радость жизни на волю…

Когда он смог, наконец, открыть глаза, то удивленно огляделся, не узнавая места. Судя по всему, это была чья-то спальня, но ни на одну из знакомых ему она не была похожа. С трудом оторвав голову от подушки, он заметил полоску света под одной из дверей. Усилием воли заставив себя встать, Оливьер не утруждая себя одеванием, направился прямо туда, посчитав, что если он спит обнаженным в чьей-то постели, то видно скрывать что-то уже слишком поздно.

Картинка, открывшаяся его глазам, была крайне необычна. В глубокой ванне, положив на бортик голову, спал Северус Снейп. Вода уже остыла, но это не тревожило спящего. Мастер Зелий выглядел устало, но в то же время очень одухотворенно, словно на время сбросил груз повседневных забот и позволил себе немного покоя. Это зрелище притягивало взгляд и не только. Оливьеру хотелось подойти и прикоснуться к холодной, покрытой мурашками коже этого мужчины и согреть его собственным теплом, ответить ему тем же, что он сделал для него. Но не успел он сделать и шага, как темные глаза всегда готового к неожиданностям мага раскрылись и…

— Мистер Вилманту, я очень рад, что вы пришли в себя, но не будете ли вы так любезны покинуть комнату и дать мне время привести себя в порядок?

Такого холодного официального тона Оливьер не слышал даже на уроке. Но бояться было уже поздно. В его памяти всплыли другие слова, и этот голос, зовущий его мальчиком.

— Нет, профессор. Не раньше, чем я вас поблагодарю. Вы, кажется, спасли мне жизнь.

Набравшись храбрости, Оливьер склонился и прикоснулся к холодным узким губам, стараясь так выразить все, на что у него никогда не нашлось бы слов…

Вода, в которой он очутился в следующую минуту, и вправду была холодной. Юноша выскочил из ванны, как ошпаренный кот. Снейп не удержался и рассмеялся от неудачи этого героя-любовника.

— Когда вы остудили свою дурную голову, теперь вы, может, покинете меня?

— Нет, — ответил юноша и съязвил в ответ. — Зато если вы сейчас же не выползете из ванны, вы окончательно промерзнете, и завтра вместо чудного голоса из вашей глотки будет вылетать только воронье карканье.

— Пять баллов за проклятия в адрес преподавателя, — усмехнулся Снейп. – Сколько я должен их снять, чтобы вы поняли, что вам тут не место?

— А что будет, если рассказать при каких обстоятельствах мой факультет их лишился? – хитро вопросил несостоявшийся слизеринец.

— Шантаж? Это уже интересно. Что еще придет в вашу дурную голову? Боюсь, я теперь точно знаю еще одно фамильное качество Вилманту – склонность к самоубийству.

— Нет, это черта исключительно моего характера, — в тон ответил Оливьер и уже тише добавил: - У вас она тоже есть, иначе вы не полезли бы за мной на Ту сторону, зная нашу фамильную репутацию.

— Именно потому и полез, — вздохнул Снейп. — Как бы я вашему семейству потом объяснял, что позволил их наследнику затеряться в пустоте?

Оливьер ничего не ответил на этот выпад. В его памяти всплыли и нежные прикосновения, и легкий бережный поцелуй в висок. Как бы этот человек ни строил из себя сурового неприступного мага, но даже ему были доступны небольшие слабости. Оливьер знал, как некромагам нужно человеческое тепло, чтобы почувствовать себя снова живыми. А ведь на той стороне они побывали оба, и еще неясно кому пришлось труднее. Посему юноша не стал больше спорить. Он взял в руки большое махровое полотенце, всем своим видом показывая, что готов принять на себя заботы о своем коллеге. Почувствовав перемену в настроении юного некромага, Снейп перестал спорить, вылез из ванны и позволил закутать себя в теплое полотно. Через несколько минут они оба снова очутились в покинутой кровати. Кожа к коже они согревались.

Вместе с теплом просыпались и другие желания. Оливьеру хотелось гладить гладкую кожу мужчины, и он не отказал себе в этом удовольствии. Тихий вздох был ему наградой. Медленно, неторопливо и даже несколько лениво юноша изучал чутко реагирующее на все действия тело. Наконец, он позволил себе еще раз попытаться коснуться этих неприступных губ своими губами. И неожиданно ему ответили. Поцелуй был нежен, он дарил не страсть, а покой и безопасность, участие и одобрение. Эта нежность давала им обоим больше, чем простой физический акт, который часто вытаскивал некромагов из той пропасти, в которую они себя загоняли. Если в предыдущий раз это был секс, то в этот — просто удовольствие, разделенное на двоих. Усталые, они так и заснули, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, мужчина и юноша, некромаги разных поколений, связанные одной общей дорогой…

***

Рождество пришло быстро, наступили долгожданные каникулы, но Оливьер отказался ехать домой, желая остаться в школе. Ему было необходимо остаться в Хогвартсе, чтобы разделить эту ночь с человеком, который неожиданно оказался ему близок. Кроме того, что делать в этом пустом замке на болотах, если Лео в очередной раз разругался с отцом и отказался приезжать. Оливьер подозревал, что еще очень нескоро увидит брата. К тому же им со Снейпом было нужно о многом поговорить.

После той ночи они нигде больше не встречались наедине. На следующее утро, когда рейвенкловец потихоньку пробрался к себе, он узнал, что погибла еще одна новенькая – Корделия Санти. На этот раз причиной смерти стал обычный несчастный случай – она упала с лестницы и разбилась насмерть. Как подозревал Оливьер, именно она напала на него в тот злополучный вечер, но сделала ли она это по собственной инициативе или ее кто-то заставил — осталось неясно. Поэтому было рано ставить финальную точку.

Он пытался обратить на себя внимание Снейпа, но тот не реагировал ни на какие намеки. В рождественский вечер Оливьер плюнул на законы вежливости и после ужина постучался в знакомые двери. Ждать пришлось долго. Юношу начало охватывать раздражение, но барабанить в дверь руками и ногами, как ему хотелось, не позволил здравый смысл. Он тяжело вздохнул, сделал шаг назад… и уперся в чью-то грудь.

— Мистер Вилманту, — раздался над ухом знакомый голос. – Уж не решили ли вы поиграть в рождественского гнома и положить подарок под мою личную елку? Вынужден вас огорчить, но мне хватает запаха хвои в Большом зале.

— Сэр, позвольте мне лично проверить ваши комнаты на наличие рождественского дерева, а то мой начальник Санта может оставить меня без обеда в наказание за невыполненное распоряжение.

— Что же, взгляните, я же не могу позволить оставить ученика без еды, говорят, это непедагогично. 

После этого безумного диалога Оливьер смог попасть в личную гостиную Мастера Зелий. Во время своего прошлого пребывания здесь, он не успел рассмотреть обстановку, а теперь у него просто не было на это желания. Его потянуло к разожженному камину.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Вилманту. Я так понимаю, нам нужно поговорить.

Оливьер опустился в кресло и уставился на безопасное пламя, лениво пожирающее березовое полено.

— Вы знаете, что следующей инициацией наследника должен быть именно огонь? – тихо спросил он, впрочем, не ожидая ответа. Снейп опустился в соседнее кресло и, мельком взглянув на юношу, тоже уставился в камин, словно так им было легче говорить.

— Знаю, Винтер ознакомил меня с досье, составленном на вашу семью. Честно говоря, от некоторых вещей даже меня бросило в дрожь. Я тоже некромаг, но такой близости со смертью я не могу себе позволить.

— Смерть – это все, что я знаю, — печально произнес наследник Вилманту.

— Не говорите глупостей, — перебил его Снейп. — У вас есть и нормальная жизнь, насколько она вообще может быть нормальной для любого мага. У вас есть друзья, а возможность встретить их за чертой лишь дополнительный бонус.

С этими словами Снейп опустил на колени юноши сверкающий шар.

— Алекс!

— Кажется, пора уже отпустить его на свободу.

Оливьер взял «Похититель душ» и покрутил его в руках, не понимая, что с ним нужно делать. Снейп с заинтересованным видом наблюдал за действиями своего ученика. Шар имел круглую форму с одним лишь углублением, позволяющим поставить его на плоскую поверхность без риска разбить. Юноша попытался подумать логически, но в голову ничего не приходило. Потом его заворожило видение в шаре, и юноша почувствовал близость своего друга, тот неувядающий оптимизм и свет, исходивший от него при жизни. Оливьер позвал его по имени, и Алекс отозвался. Он пришел на призыв и окутал окружающее пространство теплом, осветил собственным светом. И тут же ушел, оставив лишь легкую печаль. «Похититель душ» опустел и стал бесполезен. Простое заклинание исчезновения материи развеяло даже память о нем. Оливьер облегченно вздохнул.

— А ведь магия Хранителей сходна с нашей,— поделился он своими соображениями с коллегой.

— Когда-то их орден целиком состоял из некромагов, объединенных общими качествами. Потом постепенно они стали расширяться и стали самостоятельной магической силой.

— Да, я слышал о том, что все некромаги слишком разные.

— Все люди разные и при этом у них слишком много общих качеств. Некромаги все равно люди, даже такие Дети Смерти, как Вилманту.

— Мы, к сожалению, не похожи на обыкновенных людей. Слишком заметно различие.

— Седина – это не показатель мудрости.

— В моем случае, это показатель иномирности.

— Мне кажется, или вы после того своего приключения стали еще белее?

— Нет, не кажется, — Оливьер провел рукой по своим белым волосам, в которых лишь изредка попадались темные пряди. – Я так и не поблагодарил вас за спасение моей жизни.

— Вы это сделали и с большой настойчивостью, — возразил Снейп и улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Кстати, вы так и не сказали, как вы меня обнаружили. Расскажите мне, что я упустил, - попросил юноша.

Снейп пожал плечами:

— Если вам будет так угодно. В принципе, когда на вас было совершено нападение, я уже знал, кто виноват во всей этой заварухе. Или, по крайней мере, мог почти с точностью назвать имя, — мужчина выразительно посмотрел на Оливьера, предлагая ему самому попробовать угадать виновника.

— Корделия Санти? Но почему?

— Вообще-то Санти – это фамилия по матери, по отцу она Мори.

— Тот самый Грувер Мори, о котором говорилось в дневнике Синклера?

— Именно он. Когда я прочел дневник, мне показалось знакомым его имя. Пришлось списаться с некоторыми из старых знакомых. Это имя не раз мелькало в кругу Упивающихся смертью, как одного из людей Волдеморта в Министерстве. Но, как выяснилось, был у Мори еще один талант – он был природным некромантом. Не вам объяснять, что наши магии близки по духу, но в отличие от некромагов он не был связан, так сказать, корпоративными обязательствами, а при его фанатичной преданности тому, кого он считал Темным Лордом…

— Он решил его возродить? – подхватил юноша мысль Снейпа.

— Именно. И вполне возможно ему это удалось, так как вы утверждаете, что в Сумеречном мире его нет.

— Но если он возродился благодаря Мори, то зачем весь остальной балаган?

— А остальной, как вы назвали, балаган был из-за того, что Мори очень не вовремя скончался. Руан выяснил следующее: жена зарезала его из-за того, что он плохо влиял на детей. Кстати, она и сделала официальное заявление о том, что супруг являлся Упивающимся, но ей никто не поверил – у него не было метки. Но она опоздала. Корделия, их старшая дочь, приняла веру отца как свою собственную и решила продолжить начатое. Так как у нее не было папиных талантов, то ей пришлось изыскивать другие возможности. Догадаетесь какие?

— Видимо, она нашла какие-нибудь компрометирующие документы на Дрейфуса и использовала его способности Хранителя, чтобы вызвать душу Волдеморта. А вместо платы предложила ему жизни четырех ребят.

— Думается, что именно так оно и было. Четыре жертвы из четырех факультетов, убитые довольно показательно, с задействованием основных характеристик их Домов. И их деканов, к сожалению. Было ли это решением самого Дрейфуса или же ему подсказали…

— Что вы имели в виду, когда соотносили способы жертвоприношений с характерами деканов?

— Кто у нас декан Хаффлпаффа?

— Профессор травологии.

— А кто у нас первая жертва?

— Алекс, хотя нет, — поправился Оливьер, — Мирабель была первой. Да, связь есть.

— Тебе продолжать или сам додумаешься?

— Алекс и МакГонагалл – светлые до нельзя, плюс трансфигурация, чистая магия преображения, в нашем случае живого тела в мертвое. Алиса и Филиус… Он же чародей, плюс бывший дуэлянт. Отсюда богиня Кали, олицетворение божественной энергии, истребительница демонов. Ну, связь Вербоу с зельеварением я вижу только в тщательном его измельчении. Извините.

— Ничего. В целом вы во всем правы. Есть еще кое-какие нюансы, но лучше вам пока не знать тайных страстей ваших преподавателей.

— Почему же? – хитро прищурился любопытный рейвенкловец, который не отказался бы узнать еще пару чужих тайн.

— Спросите об этом после выпускного, и если у меня будет настроение посплетничать, то я вам их открою. Но не раньше.

— Как скажете, — пожал плечами юноша, понимая, что большего ему не удастся добиться. – Ладно, а что насчет теории Синклера о палочке?

— Палочка в роли маячка для заблудившейся души? – переспросил Снейп. - У вас же в предках есть одна из знаменитых мастеров, изготовлявших палочки. Вам должно быть виднее.

— Ну, мы никогда не использовали артефакты Гекаты для этой цели, но зато мы не раз искали ее творения, находившиеся в чужих руках, и всегда находили. Потому-то считается, что их похитить невозможно, — похвалился Вилманту. Снейп только покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что принцип чем-то отличается. Так что вынужден согласиться, что теория имеет под собой почву.

— Значит палочка в Хогвартсе?

— Вполне возможно. Но среди вещей Корделии ее нет, так что она может быть спрятана где угодно.

— И имеет возможность попасть в руки хозяина.

— Если он возродился… Очень вероятно.

— Плохая перспектива.

— А кто говорит, что хорошая, — скривился зельевар.

— Ладно, с ребятами понятно. А кто убил Дрейфуса? – заинтересовался Оливьер.

— Подозреваю, что сама мисс Санти. Зная школу Каркарова, аппарировать их учат не в последнюю очередь. Кто-нибудь заметил исчезновение девушки в этот день?

— Вряд ли. Она всегда держалась особняком, никого близко не подпускала, и даже если она уходила с территории школы, этого могли не заметить.

— Так что у нее были все шансы.

— Или нам придется предположить, что у нее был сообщник, — предложил юноша свою версию.

— Честно говоря, не хотелось бы. Еще один неизвестный в данном уравнении меня окончательно выведет из себя.

— Но не учитывать такую возможность…

— А кто сказал, что мы не будем это учитывать?! – повысил голос Снейп, и Оливьер счел за благо лишний раз промолчать. Не видя сопротивления, мужчина успокоился и продолжил: — Одно можно сказать точно, что труп Синклера мог быть делом только ее рук. Никто не подобрался бы к нему близко, кроме того, только она могла вычислить такой удачный момент для убийства. Что касается вас, мистер Вилманту, то ваш план сработал на все сто процентов. Она испугалась разоблачения и решила добавить ваше тело к общей куче. Ей даже не нужно было ходить за вами по школе, просто выждать удобный момент, подловив у собственного факультета.

— Как вам удалось… — «спасти меня» хотел сказать Оливьер, но почему-то побоялся произнести это вслух.

— Я уже знал, кого искать, и потому, не теряя времени, отправился к вашей гостиной. Единственное, чего я опасался, что могу опоздать, и что она достанет вас прямо в гостиной.

— Но она же не сумасшедшая, — возразил рейвенкловец, отвергая такую возможность.

— Вполне такая. Иначе она просто затихла бы и не попалась на подобную провокацию. В принципе она могла отвертеться от всех обвинений. А так у нее даже не будет такого шанса.

— А как она сумела слететь с лестницы?

— Не без посторонней помощи, — скромно намекнул Снейп на свою персону. – Вы хоть помните, какое заклинание применили к ней?

— Честно говоря, не очень. Все произошло слишком быстро и неожиданно, так что сработали инстинкты.

— Это многое о них говорит. Вы просто выбили душу из ее тела, по сути, сделав ее мертвой. Вернуться в собственное тело у нее не хватило бы сил. Я просто избавил ее даже от такого мизерного шанса. Так что можно сказать, что вы отплатили за друга равноценной монетой.

— А что обо мне?

— К сожалению, она так же не пощадила вас. И если бы вы не были Вилманту, то вряд ли я что-то мог сделать для возвращения вас к жизни. Только не вздумайте меня снова благодарить, — предупредил Снейп.

— Не буду, — тихо произнес юноша и замолчал, глядя на затухающий камин. Снейп молча пошевелил кочергой угли, и огонь вспыхнул с прежней силой. Так они и сидели, наблюдая за игрой пламени и думая каждый о своем. Впереди были еще несколько лет общения в рамках школы и более тесное и дружеское – после нее. Оливьер, не без помощи Мастера Зелий, стал неплохим алхимиком, и смог блестяще сдать данный предмет на Ж.А.Б.А. С учителями ЗОТС школе так и не везло. Вернувшийся в Хогвартс и ставший новым учителем Защиты Квирелл протянул недолго, затем с каждым годом с профессурой по этой дисциплине становилось все хуже и хуже. Волдеморт все же возродился, но скоро ему на смену пришел новый Темный Лорд, которому удалось наконец принести мир и равновесие на эту землю. Но это уже другая история, а эта пока...

***

А пока Хогвартс смотрел на двух магов. Ему было интересно наблюдать за этими людьми. Это его развлекало. Жаль, что данное приключение оказалось таким коротким. Но на следующий год он ожидал новых учеников, среди которых должен быть знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Хогвартс уже предчувствовал много интересных событий в своих стенах и за его пределами.

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: август 2004-декабрь 2006


End file.
